Saints Row Begins
by HeartWritingM
Summary: This is where it all begins for the Boss in Stilwater. A story based around the cut scenes and missions of the first Saints Row, with the Russian female voice from SRTT, and a few fun things to sorta weave together with canon. If you've read my other SR stories, you know who she is; It's from her PoV this time, I hope you like it! Eventual FemBoss/Lin
1. 3rd Street Saints Pt I

Author's Note: So I've decided to try writing a story based around the events of Saints Row. I'm trying my hand at first person PoV, and this Protagonist is based around the Female #2 voice from SR:TT. Those of you that have read my other stories should know who she is ;) Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Either way, let me know what you think :) I've split the first chapter into two parts at the suggestion of someone whose writing I very much admire, and I think it'll help a bit with the pacing. Hopefully this doesn't confuse too many people who've already started reading this.

Also, I've been working on a collaboration with the amazing Double H19 and shadow182angel :D Story of a Third Street Clusterfuck is a pretty wild ride lol.

Ch 1 - 3rd Street Saints Pt I

I was looking in the mirror, studying my pale face before heading out with my girlfriends. My cheeks and nose are being dusted with freckles, and blue eyes more like ice stared back at me. There was a knife scar down my right cheek, and a smaller one being at the left corner of my mouth. Those men had been cruel with their blades, but they were all being dead, now.

I pulled my long, black hair into a pony tail with a purple tie and added a bit of pink lip gloss. It was about as presentable as I could be making myself. My black t-shirt was being a little faded, the blue jeans worn, and the sneakers were being old, but comfortable.

Satisfied, I grabbed my Volition Lites and headed out the door. My apartment was being a real dump, but it was all I could be affording. As I was closing the door behind me, I noticed an eviction notice.

"_Čert voz'mi v ad!"_ I spat, crumpling the paper and shoving it into my pocket. That is basically how you are saying '_dammit to hell!'_ in Russian.

Money was being tight while paying for classes at Stilwater University and I was being behind on a lot of bills. Losing my job at Nobody Loves Me was not helping.

I sighed, tapping a cigarette from the pack and putting it to my lips. Flicking my cheap little lighter, I inhaled the hot smoke and then blew it out in a frustrated stream. Tucking the pack into my pocket, I walked down the street, taking in the sights of the Row at night.

"Watches! I got watches here!" a black man was calling from the doorway of a brick tenement. _He_ was having a coat against the chilly night air. He was turning his attention to me as I was walking by. "Yo, hey girl, this shit'll cost you six hundred dollars in tha sto'…"

I ignored him, I had places to be going and not near enough money for whatever it was asking.

"Oh, whatever!" he called, and then started his mantra again for the next sucker.

Next to him was a being a hooker, dark skinned and wearing very little clothing other than a pink top with red kisses all over it, and matching booty shorts. If I was cold, she had to be freezing.

"Hey, baby," she called and I stopped. "I can show you a _good_ time."

I only shook my head silently, reaching into my pocket for the last of my money. It wasn't being much, but if it would be keeping her off the street less tonight, I would be paying it gladly.

"Oh hell naw!" someone called, getting both of our attention.

A fat white boy with a yellow bandana wrapped around his head in a loop was staring at a Rollerz tag, wearing a yellow track jacket with red stripes. Along with him was being two black men, one bald having a yellow headband, the other having some sort of long, corn-rowed mullet and a yellow t-shirt.

"Man, fuck the Rollerz," the fat one said, looking to his comrades.

"Levar," the one in the headband said to cornrow. "You gonna let those bitches disrespect us?"

"Shit, what'choo think?" Levar told him, and I recognized the voice that was getting my attention moments ago. I noticed he was having a spray can, and he started covering the tag with yellow paint.

Two white boys thugs and an Asian walked up behind them in blue shirts.

"The fuck you think you're doin'?" the middle one asked them hotly, waving a bat. He was having one of those silly, cocked to the right golf hats on, in blue. The other caucasian was having a white baseball cap on backwards.

The Vice Kings crew turned to face them, the fat one speaking to the Rollerz. "Just bein' civic-minded is all."

"That so?" the asian asked.

"Yeah, some dumb ass cracker just went and shit on all over this wall," headband told them. "We just cleanin' it up-…"

Golf cap hit him with the bat, sending the banger crashing to the ground.

Cornrow mullet hit him with a right hook, then dodged a punch from the asian and sprayed him right in the face. The asian screamed, falling to the ground and crying out in pain. Golf cap took off running while the fat one was decking his baseball cap wearing comrade, and cornrow threw the can of paint, nearly hitting the me and the prostitute.

Engines could be heard roaring in the distance, and they were getting closer.

A red, blinged out Hollywood convertible slid to a stop at the curb having three hispanics inside. One of them was having a fucking _Krukov_ and he racked the bolt.

"Hector says _beunas noches,"_ the man in the passenger seat said, red bandana bandit mask covering his features.

He pulled a T3K Urban from his lap and started firing, along with his comrade in the back.

Yellow and Blue fought back, but they were quickly gunned down by the Red. But then a Roller showed up with a Krukov, screaming 'Fucker!' before he was opening up on the car as it sped away, engine roaring.

I'd decided to be getting the hell out of there by that point.

The driver lost control as he was being hit several times, and he was suddenly careening straight towards me.

I dove out of the way as it was crashing into a wall, narrowly avoiding being hit, but when I was landing it was badly, and I twisted my ankle. Pain ripped through my leg and I grit my teeth against it, and I'd lost my smoke along the way.

The wrecked Compton burst into flames.

"_Trahat' bandy!"_ I swore. _'Fucking gangs!'_

This sort of shit was happening all the time lately, though not always this bad. I'd escaped a war-torn Eastern Europe to be finding myself being stuck in a poor neighborhood with gang warfare going on all the time. Joyful.

A Krukov rattled close by, and I saw the Roller making sure the Carnales crew was dead. Then a Vice King, headband, shot him point blank in the head with his VICE 9, turning to me as I scurried backwards in fear. I had too many memories of men with a gun in my face to not be afraid.

"Wrong time, wrong place, bitch," he said angrily, pointing his gun at me.

I closed my eyes, and was wincing at the gunshot. But I was feeling no pain, and opened them to be seeing two men, a black man in a backwards black newsie cap, purple turtleneck under a black leather jacket, and a gold crucifix hung from his neck. The other was white and having a thin mustache and beard, wearing a purple t-shirt with a wide purple stripe across the chest. A cigarette drooped from his mouth, and with his hair style I was thinking he was looking like some vice cop from the television.

He was also holding a gun, sideways like thug he was so not looking like.

"You okay, playa?" the black man said to me, reaching out to help me up. His voice was strong, a little rough, but was seeming almost fatherly.

Everything inside me was screaming to not let him touch me. But there was being a kindness to his eyes, and I let him help me up, fighting off the revulsion I was feeling at his touch.

"Yo, Julius, let's move," the other man said, scanning for trouble. Police sirens were sounding in the distance, coming closer.

Julius helped me be walking as the Compton exploded, pain screaming through my ankle as we stumbled against the shockwave. Julius walked me to a nearby sidewalk, and I sat down, gritting my teeth.

"That don't look so bad, you should be fine," Julius said, kneeling down, then was jerking a thumb over his shoulder. "That's Troy. You can thank him later."

"Hey," Troy said to me in greeting.

"The Row ain't safe no more, girl," Julius went on. "We got gangs fightin' over shit that ain't there's. And you in the way? They don't care if you representin' or not."

I swallowed, nodding, too stunned to be responding.

"Julius," Troy said quickly, arms opening. "This is no time to recruit."

Julius turned, glowering at the man. "We need all the help we can get, son."

"No, we need to get our asses outta here," Troy retorted, gesturing away from the scene.

"In a minute!" Julius shot back, turning to me. He was clearly being the one in charge of things. "Look, the Row has got a problem. Come to the church when you wanna be a part of the solution."

Julius got up, then, and he and Troy were leaving me there alone.

Frowning, I got up and limped away from the scene, hurrying back to my apartment while I was still having it.

#

The next morning, after a shower, I paced my living room, drawing on a cigarette.

"_Vy dejstvitel'no hotite èto sdelat'?"_ I was asking myself, exhaling the smoke. _'Are you being sure you are wanting to be doing this?'_

I was _not_ being sure. The last time I fought in a war, I was captured and tortured by the enemy. It was being the worst five months of my life.

And one of our own had betrayed us.

"_Oni spasli svoju žizn', po krajnej mere, vy možete pojti vyslušat' ego,"_ I said, the matter settled. _'They saved your life, at least you can be going to be hearing him out.'_

I shut the door behind me as my landlord was walking up.

"You're late _again_ you Russian cockroach!" he was shouting. An ugly, hateful man, fat and pale, balding and with beady eyes, I was having a major disliking of Mr. Donalds. He was being a bully of the highest order.

"I, I am being sorry, I will be having money soon!" I promised, not really knowing if I'd have it or not. I dug into my pockets, and handed him the money I was going to be giving to that hooker. "Here, be taking this! Is all I am having."

"This is maybe a third of what you owe from _last_ month!" he shouted, and I winced.

"Times are being hard, please, I will be getting you money…"

"You better, you stupid whore, or you're out on yer vodka-swilling ass, you hear me!" he screamed, walking off in a huff. "I don't care if you have to work tricks on the corner!" he called angrily over his shoulder.

I sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat, heading slowly for the old abandoned church.

#

The old church was being covered in graffiti, from the steps to the walls, it was a testament of spray paint and gang tags. Apparently I had arrived just in time, I saw Julius walking out to the porch and addressing the gathered crowd.

"Every motherfucker here knows what we need to do," he told us, raising a hand. "Now, those bitches be ridin' around here thinking they own these streets. I don't care what flags they flyin'! Rollerz, Carnales, Vice Kings… _no one's_ makin' this nigga afraid to walk the Row! We about to lock this shit down right now."

Cheers rose from the gathered people, and I was looking around, being a little uncomfortable to be here.

An asian man having glasses and black hair with frosted tips shouted, "Fuck yeah!" then he was looking over and saw me. "Who the fuck's this bitch?"

Suddenly eyes were being on me, and several bangers were surrounding me, eyeing me like a pack of wolves finding a deer alone in a clearing. I swallowed, looking from side to side, fear clawing it's way into me under their predatory gazes. Something was happening, but I was not knowing what it was. Had I made a bad choice?

"Troy and I found her," Julius told him. "We gonna see if she'll ride with us."

"Julius, if she wants to run with the Saints she's gotta be canonized," the asian said, grinning darkly.

Troy looked over to their leader, shrugging. "Hey, he's right, Julius. Everyone had to do it."

Julius pointed at me. "You ready for this, playa?"

The men surrounding me started cracking their knuckles.

"_Prostite, tovariŝi, za to, čto ja sobirajus' sdelat'_" I murmured, heart hammering in my chest. _I'm sorry, comrades, for what I am about to be doing."_

"The fuck you say, bitch?" the asian asked, but then the Saints were on me.

I ducked under the first one's lunge, using my short stature to my advantage. I knocked his feet from under him, tripping him, and dropped, punching him in the windpipe, but not being hard enough to kill. Just disable. It was a move my cousin Niko had taught me.

Then I was jerked back by my hair and I cried out, my mind being suddenly back in that prison camp. Chest heaving, I twisted, kneeing him in the crotch and he let me go, falling away to the side.

"Blood in, blood out, bitch!" Another man was shouting, grabbing me from behind. I shrieked, ramming my heel down on his instep, and then turned and punched him, my eyes wild, fear fueling my strength. I blinked hard, trying to shake the images of prison guards from my sight.

A blow was hitting me from behind, and I staggered forward several steps. Turning, the last Saint was looming over me, swinging a dark, meaty fist. He was being huge, towering over me, and almost as wide.

"She can scrap," the asian commented, chuckling low. "I'd hope so for that fucked up face of hers."

I fell back onto my ass when that huge fist hit me in the head, seeing stars.

"Woo, baby! Come on wit' it!" the hefty man shouted, kicking me in the side.

I cried out sharply, and he stomped on my middle. I convulsed, a sob ripping from my throat.

When he was trying to step on me again, I rolled away and got to my feet, hand clutching my side. I was seeing red, and something in me snapped, that same something that had finally been allowing me to escape my hell.

"Shoulda stayed down, little girl," he was jeering, and this time I was the one who was charging.

I leapt onto his hateful chest, clinging to his shirt and pulling a knife from my ankle, stabbing it down at him. A hand grabbed my wrist and I was being bodily pulled off of him, arm around my middle, and I was screaming raggedly with my rage.

"_Pozvol'te mne čertovski idut mudak, prežde čem ja ub'ju tebja!"_ I shouted hoarsely.

"Whoah there bitch!" the asian's voice said, and I came back to myself, dropping the knife, and breathing hard. "Earth to the crazy Russian, it's over! Canonizin' ain't about killin' each other!"

Breath being shaky, I knelt to pick up my blade and then put it away, nodding. As I stood, Troy was approaching, offering his hand, and I was taking it.

"You earned your colors today," he said, bumping his shoulder into mine.

"Yo, that's some impressive shit," someone said, clapping a hand to my shoulder. I flinched, suppressing a yelp and glancing over to see an african american man, purple golf hat tilted to the left, and wearing a denim jacket over a purple shirt. "The only other Saint that kicked ass like that was Johnny."

I nodded, slowly getting my breathing under control.

The asian nodded to me, gesturing to me with his arms, and voice cocky. "Shit, took me half the time."

Julius was walking up then, and I turned to him.

"Welcome to the 3rd Street Saints," he told me, offering a fist bump, and I met it with a grin.

"Let's get down to bidness," Julius said, looking around. "If we're serious about takin' back the Row, we gotta let those mother fuckers know what time it is. Now, you break it down, and its all about respect. Get enough of it, they gonna back off, and we're gonna move right on in."

Julius looked around at us, and was continuing. I was finding my self being caught up in his charisma, and nodding along with everyone else.

"We got some friends in town that could use some help; give 'em a hand," he went on. "'Course, you can always drop any mother fucker flyin' the wrong flag, so long as word gets out that the Saints is on the Row, I don't give a damn _how_ you do it. You feel me?"

I found myself nodding again, grinning from ear to ear, and Julius left us in the yard.

"You're all right," Johnny said to me. "I ain't never seen nobody pull a fuckin' knife while bein' canonized. Think I might start callin' you Crazy Ivana. You didn't back down from Big Tony for shit."

I grinned back at him, ghosts of my past finally fading fully into the background for now.

"Say, you hungry?" he asked. "Let's go get some Freckle Bitch's, I'm buyin'."

#

After Johnny dropped me off, I went back to my apartment to find the door open. Being cautious, I entered quietly, pulling my knife but I was finding it completely empty. There was a note on the floor. Picking it up, I frowned.

'_Dear deadbeat Russian bitch,'_ it read. _'I sold all your shit to pay for past rent. I didn't get near enough for that worthless crap you called your stuff, but fuck it, the locks are gonna be changed and your ass is gone. Thanks for the cash.'_

I frowned, furious. Now I was being homeless, having nothing, but then a thought hit me. I had a home with the Saints, now, yes? Surely they'd be letting me crash in the church until I got back on my feet.

I left the door open as I was leaving my old life behind, yet again, heading for the old church on 3rd Street.

#

As I was approaching the old church, Troy met me outside.

"All right, girl," he was telling me as he walked down the steps. "Time for you to buy a piece. I'll loan ya the money so you can start runnin' jobs for us and pay me back."

"Piece?" I asked, confused. Learning of English was being bad enough, but keeping up with all the slang was being even harder.

"A _gun_," he said with a chuckle. "Let's hit up Friendly Fire."

I bit my lip, nodding as a feeling of embarrassment was coloring my cheeks.

We left the courtyard and walked down the sidewalk towards the gun shop. The days were growing chilly, too, and I was not looking forward to tonight with only a t-shirt. As we walked inside, the warm rush of air was being welcome, and the owner greeted us with a gruff, almost sneering voice.

"Hey there little lady!" he called. "When it comes to self defense, you can't beat our _grenades."_

"Is being good to be knowing," I said quietly, going over to a display case, but ignoring it's contents and eyeing the K-6 Kurkov on a rack along the wall. The owner stiffened at my accent and broken English, but was remaining quiet about it.

"Let's go with somethin' a little less dramatic," Troy advised, tapping the glass. "And if it's on my dime for the time being, a little less expensive."

I turned, batting my eyes and mock-pouting at him. "But Troy, Krukov is being an excellent design, is most rugged in field, and-…"

"And entirely too conspicuous," he interrupted, grinning. "Get a VICE 9, it's reliable and has a great trigger, I love mine."

I studied the pistols carefully, unsure of which one was being the VICE 9. I was not being so good with weapons in this country and tried to remember which one Troy was using the other night.

"Buyin' yer girl her first gun?" the owner asked, chuckling. "She a dainty thing, maybe she needs somethin' a little less powerful than what's in this case."

"He is not being my boyfriend, _bolvan,_" I growled. _Buffoon_.

Troy put money on the counter. "She ain't my girl, though after seein' her take out three bangers single-handedly and try _killin'_ a guy twice your size _by herself_ I don't think that'd be such a bad thing."

Fuck and shit, was Troy using this stupid bag of shit's comment to be hitting on me?

The shop owner guffawed, unlocking the case and pulling out a VICE 9. "Well damn, all right then! Can I interest you in some extra magazines and ammo?"

I looked to Troy, painful as it was to be seeking his permission, but it was being his money for now.

Troy smirked. "Yeah, two extra clips and a box of 9mm, hollow point."

"Perfect for the two-legged predators out there!" the owner agreed, setting all the items out on the counter.

Before leaving the store, I opened a box of ammunition, and started loading a magazine. The owner of Friendly Fire stared at me oddly.

"You sure she ain't never shot nothin' before?" he was asking. "She sure seems like she knows what she's a doin' with that mag."

Troy shrugged. "I don't know shit about her, really, but if she can already shoot, so much the better."

I shoved the magazine home, tucking the pistol into the front of my pants. My shirt barely was covering it, but it was not being too noticeable. I loaded the other two magazines and pushed them into the back pocket of my jeans.

Troy grinned, scooping up the rest of the ammunition, dumping the rounds into his own pocket. "Thanks," he called over his shoulder as we headed out the door.

"All right, girl," he said. "Whaddaya say we take that piece, and clean up the Row?"

I nodded, grinning.

We headed back towards the church, and Troy pointed out two Vice Kings strolling down the sidewalk like they were owning the place. We approached them quickly, Troy already having his weapon drawn and shooting. The first of them fell as bullets tore into his back, and I was drawing my pistol as the other turned.

Holding it in a teacup grip, legs apart, like Dmitar had taught me those years ago, I fired twice, hitting him in the stomach each time and the VK doubled over, falling to the side, dead.

"Nice shootin' girl!" Troy called. "But we ain't through yet!"

Two more VKs ran around the corner then, brandishing VICE 9s of their own, and we were quickly taking them down, too.

"Shit!" Troy shouted, grabbing his shoulder as gunshots were ringing out behind us.

"Troy!" I called, turning to find the threat. Two Vice Kings had come up from behind.

"Just winged me," he growled, gritting his teeth and raising his pistol again.

I was already shooting, hitting one of them in the upper chest and the other took a bullet in his forehead. Both were being very dead.

"You might got what it takes, kid," Troy told me, grinning. "Now come on, looks like that got their attention. Whenever it gets too hot go to a Forgive and Forget, they'll cover up everything."

I nodded, breathing a little hard but it was feeling good.

"So, you gonna get us a car?" he asked, tearing off part of his shirt and tying it off over the graze on his shoulder.

"I am not knowing how to be driving," I admitted sheepishly. "Sorry?"

"Seriously?" Troy shouted, walking out into the street. A white Halberd screeched to a stop, and he jerked the door open, smashing the driver's face into the steering wheel and spilling him out into the street.

I ran over and got into the passenger side, laughing.

"What?" he asked, punching the gas and accelerating away.

The Forgive and Forget was not being far at all, and I laughed that it was a _drive thru_. Troy was pulling in, rolling his window down to be feeding several twenties into the machine.

"That much cash goes a long way in smoothing things over," a man's voice announced from the speaker.

Troy pulled out, looking both ways before turning back onto the street.

"Hey, now that everything's taken care of, you wanna hit Freckle Bitch's?" Troy asked. "I'm jonesin' for a Fun Bag."

"The answer to that question is always being yes, comrade," I told him, grinning.


	2. 3rd Street Saints Pt II

I've split the first chapter into two parts at the suggestion of someone whose writing I very much admire, and I think it'll help a bit with the pacing. Hopefully this doesn't confuse too many people who've already started reading this.

Ch 2 - 3rd Street Saints Pt II

I was shopping at Sloppy Seconds the next day when my cell phone rang. Class was not being until later this morning, but seeing as how someone was calling, apparently I was having things to do anyway. I fished it out of my pocket and seeing Troy's name, answered.

"Troy, hi, what is being up?"

"_Rumor is an old liquor store is being used as a Carnales hideout,"_ his voice said. _"Why'onch you go over there and check it out?"_

"I am being little busy right now," I told him. "Can it be waiting for bit?"

"_Look, you're a fuckin' Saint, right?"_ he was asking hotly. _"So get your cute little ass down to that liquor store and smear those Carnales!"_

And then he was hanging up.

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed a purple hoody off the rack and headed for the register. God damned right I am being a Saint.

#

The bus dropped me off down the street. As I was approaching, the old liquor store was being a run down shithole, windows and door being boarded up. I kicked the door once, and was hearing something crack, so I kicked it again and it flung open.

I pulled my pistol as I crept into the dimly lit store, letting my eyes adjust to the low light.

"You don't get out of here alive, understand!?" I heard a hispanic voice call.

I racked the slide of my VICE 9, putting a round into the chamber.

Carefully, I peered around the first doorway I was coming to, stepping into the hallway when it was clear. The lights overhead were flickering, buzzing, and graffiti was covering the walls.

A latin man in red turn the corner, shooting at me with a pistol. I ducked, firing twice into his chest, heart racing as adrenalin was pouring into my systems.

I grinned as he fell. Is being like old times. I went through his pockets and took his cash.

I crept along the wall, peering around the corner, and saw a man behind an overturned table down another hall. Ducking behind some barrels for cover, I was shooting him twice before was even seeing me.

Making my way down the hall, I searched his pockets for cash, too, and pocketed it, turning to go deeper into the abandoned building. I came to a room with out a door. Peering inside, I jerked my head back as bullets ripped into the doorframe.

"Fuck and shit," I breathed.

"We're gonna take you down fast!" someone shouted from the room.

Smirking, I stepped into the doorway and fired quickly, two bullets punching holes in a man's chest. I sighted down the barrel at another man with a shotgun, firing three times into his body before he was having a chance to shoot back. I am guessing he was new at this.

I moved into the room, and a long-haired latina in a red dress shrieked, shooting at me with a sub machine gun on full auto fire.

I looked down at myself as her weapon clicked empty, I was not being hit even once.

"You are having no control," I told her simply. "Now go on, be getting out of here."

The woman just glared out me defiantly, moving to be blocking my path.

I hit her across the face with my VICE 9, and she fell to the ground with a cry. Smirking, I went out the back down and saw a man in a red suit and hat running for a car.

I shot him several times, my gun clicking empty after the third bullet was slamming into his back, and he crumpled against the side of the car before sliding to the ground, dead.

I pulled out my phone, dialing Troy. He picked up on the third ring.

"_It done?"_ he asked.

"It is being finished, Athos Bay is being owned by Saints, now," I was telling him.

"_Great job, girl. I'll let Julius know, and pay ya the next time we see each other."_

While waiting for the bus, my phone was ringing again, and it was being Julius. I answered almost immediately.

"_Swoop by the church and meet us,"_ he was saying. _"It's time to finish this shit."_

"I am being on my way," I said, hanging up.

#

I was waiting outside the church for a few minutes before Troy and Julius were showing up. Julius looked at me with proud eyes, handing me a small wad of cash.

"You did good, playa," he was telling me. "Troy here speaks real highly of you. And his loan is already taken out, that's all for you."

I stared at the money in my hands, it was being more than I made in an entire paycheck.

"Thank you!" I gushed.

"I got a tip that there's a turf war goin' on right now," Troy told us, looking to us both. "If we crash their party, we can take all those sons of bitches out at once."

I grinned.

"All right, let's find us a ride," Troy said, looking around the street. There was being a blue Aqua down the street, and we jogged over to it.

Troy smashed the window and got into the driver's seat, busying himself with hot wiring it.

"Shotgun!" I called, grinning, but Julius just looked at me, smirking, then was getting into the front passenger seat with out a word.

I went into the back seat, rolling my eyes. "_Mudak."_

Asshole.

"Hope your strapped, playa," Julius was saying, looking over his shoulder as Troy was pulling away from the curb. "'Cuz we 'bout to go in hard."

I showed him my VICE 9, racking the slide and grinning.

"Fuck right," Julius shot back, turning to face the front again. I dropped the magazine and fished a round out of my pocket to top it up.

"I ain't gonna lie to you," Troy was saying, turning the corner. "When we go in there it's gonna be rough. Julius, you sure it's cool we take this girl with us instead of Johnny?"

"Troy, you worry too much," Julius was telling him. "She'll be fine. She took out those Carnales all by herself, remember?"

"I'm just sayin'…" Troy retorted. "Nevermind, we're here."

"You stick with us, playa, and you'll be fine," Julius was saying, opening the door and getting out.

I hopped down out of the SUV, looking around. The docks were chaos, bangers in yellow, blue, and red shooting it out. I took aim and shot a Roller dead.

"Fuck right," Julius called, shooting two VKs himself. "3rd Street runs the Row, not'choo bitches!"

Troy was gunning down a group of Carnales, their attention being on the other gangs. The Rollerz and Vice Kings now turned to us, bullets whistling past my head. I was quickly ducking behind a crate, being separate from Troy and Julius who were behind others.

Saints began showing up, piling out of cars and giving it to the enemy, and I stood up, shooting at the first non-purple I was seeing. I was firing three times into a large Asian Roller, and he crumpled to the ground with a cry.

Troy, Julius, and I ran around the back side of the docks, and we were meeting little resistance until a red La Fuerza roared around the corner and was crashing into some crates. We shot the driver and passenger to death before they were even getting out of the car.

Rounding corner, we were being met by several Carnales. I was firing first, dropping one with a shot to the chest. Blood was spurting from the wound, a heart shot, and Julius was shooting two of them in quick succession.

"Focus on the Saints!" a Carnales shouted, gesturing towards us with his pistol at us.

I shot him three times, blood blossoming from the wounds being in his chest, and he fell to the ground.

I changed magazines for a fresh one, ramming it home and jacking the slide.

"Atta girl!" Troy called. "Johnny's gonna love you."

I grinned brightly, feeling my eyes being lit up with the smile.

Making our way around another warehouse, a black man in yellow was barking orders to some VKs nearby. Julius shot him several times before he was swapping his magazine, too, and Troy and I were making quick work of the rest of the Kings.

"We still gotta take out the Rollerz in the area," Troy said.

The three of us were continuing running around the docks, challenged by men and women in blue. I gunned down a man with three bullets to his chest, and he stumbled back before collapsing to the ground. Troy and Julius killed a woman each, and then it suddenly was being over.

"What'd I tell you, Troy?" Julius asked. "The girl's a natural!"

Everything had gone quiet, but then we were hearing police sirens in the distance.

"Fuckin' A," Troy growled. "Can't it ever be easy? The cops are comin' man, we gotta lose 'em!"

A Stilwater PD Five-O screeched to a stop in front of us, two cops getting out of it. I shot one of them twice, and Julius took out the others. I was thinking I was seeing something pass on Troy's face at their dying, but he suddenly sat into the driver's seat, and Julius again was taking shotgun. Grumbling, I got into the back as Troy sped off into the night.

I looked over my shoulder to be seeing two cop cars chasing us. I ducked behind the seat when they were starting to shoot, rear window shattering.

"Don't just lay there, playa!" Julius barked, leaning out the window and opening fire. "Help me get these bitches off of us!"

"Aim for their tires!" Troy called over his shoulder. "They'll spin outta control."

I nodded, but it was difficult to be hitting such a small target while Troy was swerving all over the road. Julius finally hit one, and the Five-O was spinning as it was hitting a pole.

I switched to my last magazine, racking the slide and shooting again at the last cop car. After several shots, I was finally hitting it's front tire, and it went sliding into the front of a store.

Troy cut the wheel, screeching around a corner and the back end was sliding out. He corrected and drove down the road, slowing to normal speeds.

"All right, we lost 'em," Troy said, glancing over his shoulder. "I'll drop you guys off at the church and then ditch this thing."

Troy parked for a moment so we could be getting out, and then backed away, driving down the street and turning a corner.

"We did it playa," Julius told me, clapping a hand to my shoulder. I surprised myself my not flinching and was not feeling squeamish. "Saints Row is ours again. Don't think I'm finished with you yet, though. I'm holdin' a meetin' at the church, swing by the sanctuary when you can."

I nodded, grinning. "I will be there, Julius."

#

It had been crazy few days. We'd pushed the gangs out of Saints Row, and I was feeling good for the first time since coming to this country. I was having a family again, and a home. Julius was treating me like almost a daughter, and was kind to me. Johnny was treating me like an equal, someone to be competing with at least. Troy was seeming to be liking me, as a Saint and perhaps romantically, but I could be dealing with it.

I entered the sanctuary not long after we were returning to find Julius standing tall and proud at the altar, he was addressing the Saints and I hurried to find an empty space, shouldering my way to the front. His voice echoed from the walls.

"Listen up, people, I got some serious shit to discuss," he was saying, and I was listening with all ears. "Yeah, we cleared out the Row. You think for a second that's gonna stop 'em?"

Julius didn't wait for a response, forging onwards. "Unless we wipe _all_ these mutha fuckas out they gonna keep comin' and they _ain't_ gonna be happy. It ain't gonna be settled until the Carnales, the Rollerz, and the Vice Kings ain't nuthin' but a _memory._"

"Dex," Julius said, gesturing to the man with the purple golf hat. "You got the Carnales. Ever since they hooked up with the Columbians, it's like they own this town. Now, with that drug money rollin' in, we can't compete. _Be smart_ how you move against 'em. The Lopez family been runnin' that gang for thirty years; there's a reason they still around."

"Got it," Dex said simply.

After a brief pause, Julius went on with his orders.

"Troy, you dealin' with the Vice Kings," Julius told him.

"Not a chance," Tory said, breathing out smoke form his ever-present cigarette.

"Fuck you say?" Julius shot back, angry.

"Anyone but them," Troy was telling him.

"You scared of goin' against Benjamin King?" Julius accused.

Johnny strode forward, cocky and arrogant. "Man, fuck that. I'll take King out."

"Johnny, it's not that simple," Julius told him.

"Bullets still kill mother fuckers, right?" Johnny asked. "Doesn't get much simpler than that."

I was _liking_ this Johnny Gat more and more.

"Keep an eye on your boy," Julius ordered.

"I _don't_ need a fuckin' babysitter, Julius!" Johnny growled, defiant.

"_Keep an eye on your boy,"_ Julius said again, to Dex.

Dex nodded. "Who's got the Rollerz?" he asked.

"I do," a woman's voice said, slightly smoky and confident.

An asian woman, maybe fair-skinned chinese, sauntered up to the altar wearing blue track pants and a black halter, dark hair pulled up in a bun and being held in place by hair sticks. She had a single gold band coiled around her left upper arm. I stared at her, breath catching in my throat. She was being beautiful, and oozing confidence.

A voice stirred me from my thoughts, and I was pulling my gaze away from her.

"Lin?" Dex asked, shocked.

"The fuck you wearin' blue for?" Johnny added.

"I asked Lin to hook up with the Rollerz," Julius explained. "We don't know much about these fuckas, so I wanted one of _us_ on the inside."

A chunky redheaded Saint, hair cropped close and wearing a purple hoody, approached Lin.

"I didn't think the Rollerz pimped hos!" he jeered, laughing.

I heard Johnny laugh, too, and I was rolling my eyes. I was knowing what it was like to be the only girl. Assholes.

Lin hit the guy with a right cross, laying him out to the raucous laughter of the rest of the gang.

She was definitely being my kind of woman.

"Any other comments?" Lin asked arrogantly, looking around, daring someone to mouth off again.

"Yeah, when you punch," Johnny said snidely. "Don't throw your shoulder so much."

"Shut up, Johnny," Lin fired back. I could already be telling these two went at it. A lot.

"Hey, I'm just sayin'" Johnny said with a shrug.

Suddenly Julius was addressing me.

"Once we're done here, go talk to one of these guys."

I nodded, eager to _really_ be showing him how good I was.

"They'll have somethin' for you to do," he went on. "It's our time, now. Let's get this shit started."


	3. Riding In Voxels With Lin

AN: Thank very much to those that reviewed, and those that are favoring this already, and following :)

Part Two: Chapter 2 - Riding In Voxels With Lin

"Fifty," I gasped, laying back down on my back and breathing hard. I was hating crunches, but that was being my last set. I'd been doing my 'morning' exercising (at two in the afternoon), wearing some purple track pants and a black sports bra I'd picked up, when Lin walked into the little room I was having at the church. She was wearing her blue track pants, and I could be seeing a chinese dragon tattoo coiling it's way from her lower tummy to be disappearing into the waistband.

"I like a girl that keeps in shape," she said, leaning against the wall and lighting a cigarette.

I was feeling my cheeks coloring, sitting up and hooking a stray bit of hair behind my ear.

"You're being Lin, right?" I asked, though I was knowing the answer was yes.

Lin nodded, blowing out the smoke. "Julius tells me you can't drive. Are you actually serious?"

I nodded slowly. "_Nyet, _I am not knowing how to be driving."

"Well today's your lucky day," Lin told me. "'Cuz I'm your driving teacher. Get dressed, Ivana. But no purple, I don't want the Rollerz seeing me with a Saint."

#

"That is being your car?" I asked, grinning. We were approaching a white Voxel having a wide blue stripe down the middle, and having blue hockey stick-style stripes along the edge of the hood and down the sides. It had lots of body work and a large wing on the back. "Is pretty sexy, yes? I am going to be driving it?"

"You're not touching my baby," Lin shot back protectively, unlocking the driver's side door and getting in. She unlocked the passenger door for me, and I was getting into the car quickly.

Lin backed out _fast_, the Voxel's engine screaming, and then she was spinning the wheel and we were hurtling up the road. Her car was being _fast_ and I was being pushed into the back of my seat.

"_Ètot avtomobil' očen' bystro!"_ I cheered.

Lin glanced at me, cutting the wheel and whipping around a corner, hardly even slowing down. "What the hell did you say about my car?"

I chuckled. "Sorry, I was saying this car is being very fast."

"You're damn right she is," Lin told me, shifting gears. "Where're you from anyway?"

"Russia," I replied carefully.

"Your English is shit," she told me bluntly. "But I think it sounds cute. You got name, sweetie?"

I was blushing again. "Um, thank you," I told her, feeling giddy. "And my name is not being important, it… it is reminding me of painful things. Things I am not wanting to be remembering."

"That's fair," she conceded, turning the wheel and sliding sideways around a corner. She rev matched and down shifted, the Voxel surging ahead. "Guess I'll just have to call you Crazy Ivana like Johnny's been doing."

I grinned. I was already having a nickname in the Saints, and was finding I was rather liking it.

"So Ivana," she asked, slamming on the brakes as traffic was slowing for a stop light. She swerved into oncoming traffic, deftly guiding her car through the opposing vehicles while they were honking at us. I gripped the door panel, and was fearing for my life as we shot through the intersection, and then she was finally moving back to the correct side of the road.

"So, anyway, Ivana," Lin began again. "They just don't have cars where you're from or what?"

"We were being far too poor to be having cars," I told her. "But I can be flying helicopter if that is ever being needed."

Lin laughed. "You can fly a fuckin' _helicopter_ but can't drive a car. That's _priceless_."

"I am good pilot!" I shot back defensively.

"I just bet you are, hon," Lin said with a grin. "So if you were so poor, how'd you end up here?"

"There are being ways an Eastern European girl can be making enough money to be getting out of country," I told her flatly.

"Sounds sordid," Lin chuckled, shifting gears, but she thankfully was leaving it alone.

"So," I said, hoping to change the subject. "You're being pretty bad ass, yes?"

Lin smirked. "I don't take anyone's shit, and neither should you. Especially in the any boy's club. We have to be more of a hard ass than any of the guys just to get their respect. It's not fair, but that's how it is."

I nodded, knowing the feeling well. "I am knowing what it is being like to be only girl."

"You do, huh?" Lin asked, slowing and turning into a parking lot. "Were you in the chess club or something? Russians dig chess, right?"

I shook my head. "I am not wanting to be talking about it."

"I won't pry," she said gently. "Now, switch places with me."

"But you were saying…"

Lin chuckled, getting out of the car. "I know what I said, now do as I say. We're bonding, don't ruin this."

I got out on my side and went over to be sitting in the driver's seat. My heart was racing, adrenalin making me shaky. I was having no idea what I was doing.

"All right, listen," Lin said. "The skinny pedal on the right is the accelerator. We're in neutral, so give it a try."

I pressed the pedal gently, and her Voxel's engine was revving a bit. I pressed it harder nd the engine revved eagerly.

"Good," she told me. "The pedal on the far left is the clutch. Press it in and put the gear shift into first, top left."

I swallowed, and did as she was saying.

"Now, _slowly_ ease the clutch out," Lin said gently. "Get a feel for where the car starts to move."

The Voxel's engine was making a bad clunking sound as it died.

Lin sighed. "It's okay, baby, I won't let her hurt you too bad. Try it again, Ivana."

I turned the key, but nothing was happening. I looked to Lin.

"Push the clutch pedal in to start the car," she said with a chuckle.

The Voxel was purring back to life, now, and so I eased out the pedal again, worrying I would be killing the engine again. But this time the car started to be inching forward.

"Great, now stop, I'm gonna tell you how to do it better."

Again the Voxel was lurching as I was killing the engine.

Lin winced. "Julius is gonna owe me a new clutch."

I bit my lip, starting the engine once more.

"Remember where the clutch grabbed, now give it a _little tiny fuckin' bit of gas_ when it does," Lin growled.

I am thinking she was being annoyed I was hurting her car. Nervous, I let the clutch pedal out and tried to gently push the gas.

But I was revving too much, and Lin's Voxel screamed and shot ahead. Panicked, I was not knowing what to be doing, and Lin was screaming something as we raced towards a light pole. I slammed both of my feet on the middle pedal, desperately hoping it would be stopping the car. Tires squealed, but we were not going to be stopping in time.

Lin reached over and was grabbing the wheel, wrenching it around. The back end of the Voxel slid just past the pole and we were finally stopping, the Voxel shuddering as the engine was dying. Again.

"Lin, _Mne tak žal'!"_ I cried, eyes pleading with her.

"_English_, Ivana," Lin growled, turning a withering gaze on me.

Swallowing, I was nodding at her. "I am being so sorry!" I repeated.

"I shouldn't have tried teaching you to drive in a race car," Lin lamented. "Forget about it, lesson over."

"I can be doing it!" I promised. "Be giving me one more chance!"

"One more chance," Lin agreed. "_One_. And if you so much as put a _scratch_ on her I'm delivering you back to Julius in a fucking box."

Nodding, I started the car again. I experimented with the gas pedal, focusing on what made it rev how, and when was having it steady a bit above the idle, I carefully let the clutch out, and the Voxel moved forward gently.

"Now you're gettin' it," Lin told me. "Good girl."

I was blushing at her praise, happy to finally be doing well. I turned at the end of the lot.

"Shift into second," Lin told me, but not how to be doing it.

Biting my lip, I pushed the clutch in and pulled the shift lever down, easing the clutch out. The Voxel was shuddering slightly, but the engine picked up and I accelerated some.

"You'll need to practice," Lin chuckled. "In someone _else's_ car, but you're getting it."

I slowed to a stop and put the Voxel into neutral, leaving the engine to be purring at idle. "I am being sorry I was almost wrecking your car," I said quietly, not looking at her.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and it was giving me a gentle squeeze. "But you didn't, so don't apologize. It's fine. All right?"

I nodded, turning to be looking at her. "If you are saying so."

"I am saying so, comrade" Lin parroted.

I was finding myself grinning,

"There, that's better," Lin said. "You should smile more, makes those pretty blues of your sparkle."

I bit my lower lip, feeling my cheeks coloring. This woman I was finding so beautiful was flirting with me, a lot. Should I be saying anything back? Maybe it was just being her way. I am not knowing, maybe it would be offending her if I was assuming anything.

"So," I said after a moment.

"So I need to drop you off at the church," Lin replied, looking at her watch. "I got shit to do tonight."

Sighing, I was getting out of the car and we were trading places. Back in the passenger seat, I turned to be looking at her, taking a moment to admire the soft curve of her neck, the way her hair-…

"What?" Lin interrupted, smirking. "See something you like, honey?"

I was blushing, having been caught staring. "Er, uh, so what is it you are doing tonight?" I asked lamely.

"Street races," she replied with a bright grin. "You wanna come? You can't weigh enough to slow me down too much. It'll be fun."

"I would be liking that a lot, I am thinking," I told her, grinning back.

"It's a date," Lin chuckled, putting her car into gear and pulling out into the street. "I'll pick you up at eight."

#

There were being many cars in Chinatown that night, gathering around the Chop Shop. Lin found a parking space near a bright green Hammerhead, hood propped open to show off the chromed engine. We got out, and I was admiring all the sweet rides being in one place. I'd been knowing about Stilwater's street racing scene, but seeing as how I was not knowing how to be driving, was never really looking into it. I'd bought a blue hoody so that I was not wearing purple.

"Come on," Lin told me, shutting her door. "Let's go sign up."

"Hey Lin!" a man called, and she nodded at them, weaving her way through the crowd and leaving me behind. She glanced over her shoulder, seeing me lagging, and took my hand, pulling me through the milling people with her. "Come _on_ Ivana, try to keep up."

I bit my lower lip as she was taking my hand, smiling at her care.

"Lin, glad you could make it," a young asian man was saying as we walked up. He was maybe being chinese, but I was not being sure. He was tall, though, and kept his hair nearly bald. "Though not everyone will be glad you're here tonight to take their money."

Lin let go of my hand. "Yeah, well, they'll get over it."

"Whose your friend?" he asked, and was eyeing my oddly. "She running anything?"

Lin laughed, loudly, and I was feeling my face coloring in embarrassment. "There's no way in _hell_ she's runnin' anything tonight, Fi. She's just here to watch."

Fi chuckled. "I got it. The super mod class isn't running for another half hour, so you got time to relax, bs, whatever."

Lin nodded, taking my hand again and leading me away. "Let's go grab some spring rolls, after what you did to my car earlier, you're buyin'."

A race started as we were reaching a little food cart, it was being a bunch if muscle cars roaring away from the starting line while some girl being in skimpy clothing was waving a flag.

"Two spring rolls and some waters," Lin said to the man operating the cart, a fat little balding man with squinty eyes and greasy hair tied in a pony tail.

"Yes, yes, coming right up," he replied, heavy asian accent mushing the Ls into Rs. "Ten dollars, please."

I handed him the money, and was taking my roll and drink. Lin and I began to wander the area, taking in the people and cars.

"They race in classes," Lin explained, taking a bite from her roll. She was chewing and swallowing before continuing. "My Voxel would trash those old beasts, but fuck don't let the assholes driving them hear that. They'll whine and bitch for hours about displacement."

I chuckled, eating from my own roll. It was being pretty good, not amazing, but being pretty good.

"So, you got a boyfriend Ivana?" Lin asked, making it almost sound casual. Maybe it was being so.

Still, I was nearly choking on the last of my spring roll, swallowing it hard and shaking my head quickly.

Lin chuckled. "I'll take that as a no. Troy's been talking real fondly of you."

"Er, uh, I am not liking men," I admitted nervously, though that was not really being the truth. It was just being easier than talking about the whole story, especially to strangers.

"Really, now?" Lin asked, and was sounding bemused as she was turning towards me. "Their loss, honey."

I was beginning to be thinking that Lin thought it was game to be making me be blushing.

"Girlfriend then?" Lin asked, taking a sip from her water bottle, eyeing me over the top of it.

I shook my head, deciding to be having a little fun of my own. "_Nyet_. Why, you are auditioning for part?"

Lin grinned, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "Not yet. But that's good, you should be more assertive."

Damn her, she had turned it all back around on me just like that. I finally noticed there was being a lot of Rollerz around.

"Is being lot of Rollerz," I commented, changing the subject. "I am wishing I was not wearing blue, now."

Lin smirked, surely noticing my clever ploy. "Yeah, they pretty much run this district, and the street racing here, for now."

And be speaking of the devil, one of them was approaching us, waving in greeting. He was a larger man, tall and heavyset, white, wearing a blue sports jacket.

"Hey Lin," he greeted. "Thought you might not be here tonight."

"Lance," Lin said. "You know I don't miss the races."

Lance chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. Say, who's your friend here? We get more new blood, I don't recognize her?"

"I am not Roller," I told him, hooking a stray strand of hair over my hear.

"Ivana, Lance. Lance, Ivana," Lin said, sounding as if she was being ever-so-slightly annoyed.

"The pleasure's all mine," he replied, holding out his hand and leering.

I took his hand for a moment, and he held on longer than I did when I was trying to be letting go, even when I was trying to be pulling back. Lin smacked his hand away.

"She's not into men, asshole," she growled.

"Reowr!" Lance laughed. "You need to check in to den mother's anonymous, Lin! Unless you're claimin' her, then can I watch?"

Lin stood up and hit him, right cross to the face. "_Don't_ be an asshole."

Lance held his cheek tenderly. "Damn it woman! All right, I'll back off, jeez. See you at the starting line in five."

Lin sat down as he walked away, taking a drag on her cigarette. "You really need to stand up for yourself more," she chided.

"Well I was going to but you were hitting him before I was having chance!" I insisted.

Lin chuckled, stubbing out her smoke on the sidewalk. "Come on, let's go get to the car and get ready, our race is starting soon."

#

Lin was being at the back of the starting grid, being at her own insistence, and was not being the only Voxel. There was being another up ahead, a solid black one with red wheels. The rest of the cars were mixes of compacts, I was not knowing all the makes and models, but Lin was seeming impatient for the girl to drop the flag and start the race.

"Finally," she said as the girl was raising the flag up into the air, and I was hearing Lin spin the revs up. It was not being as high as it could be going, which was puzzling, but I was assuming the seasoned racer was knowing what she was doing.

The flag dropped, and all the cars launched ahead. I was feeling myself being pushed into the seat as Lin accelerated, already passing the two cars in front of her. We raced around a corner, and Lin shifted gears, cutting off some bright orange four door.

"Good job, Lin!" I called, grinning.

"Don't talk to me right now," Lin said flatly, focus being intent on the road ahead. I glanced at her, but stayed silent. She cut the wheel, rev-matching as she downshifted around a street corner, the Voxel's tires chirping as she sped off down the road.

I waived at Lance as we were passing him in his bright blue modified Zimos, and he glared, flipping me off. I flipped him off with both hands, and turned away.

Lin shifted again, then was flipping cover off of switch labelled 'NOS.'

"What is that being for?" I asked.

Lin did not say anything, and just hit the switch.

It was being as if the hand of God was pushing from behind, and Lin's Voxel screamed ahead, tires breaking loose for a moment as it was struggling to be regaining traction. We were being right on the ass of the black Voxel, and Lin was sticking to him like glue around a corner.

"Pro tip," Lin said quietly. "Ride this close and let them punch a hole in the air for you, saving power for you to slingshot around. Just be sure you have good reflexes in case they brake check yo-… shit!"

Lin swerved two lanes to the left, avoiding the other Voxel as the brake lights were lighting up, and a pickup in the next lane. Still, she was edging ahead of the other car, and the finish line was being not far.

The other driver hit his nitrous, surging ahead.

"Fuck all that," Lin growled, and was hitting her nitrous again. She slowly was reeling him in like big fish catch of the day, vicious grin on her face as she was passing and gaining a car length on him.

We screamed across the finish line in first place, barrels being on either side exploding as we were passing, and probably killing some people standing too close.

"Fuck and shit," I breathed, being shaken from the explosions.

"Sorry, shoulda warned you about that part," Lin said with a chuckle, slowing down and pulling into the winner's area. She got out, and I followed.

"She cheated!" someone was shouting, a caucasian man with black hair and a thin mustache. "Did you see that shit?"

"Sounds like you need the driver mod," Lin said with a smirk, lighting a cigarette and blowing it in his face as he walked up. He was getting into her space, but Lin was seeming oddly nonchalant about it as she was taking her prize money.

"She was not cheating," I told him. "I was being there the whole time, I was seeing no cheating. Though you were slamming on your brakes right in front of us."

"Who the fuck's this bitch!?" the other driver screeched. "Fuck you, you foreign whore!"

Lin raised her eyebrows at that.

I kicked his legs out from under him, riding him down and pressing my arm to his throat.

"You're not being nice," I cooed. "Now you should be apologizing before I am crushing your wind pipe."

"F-fuck, shit, I'm sorry!" he gasped, struggling, and I stood up immediately.

"That's my girl," Lin said, and was squeezing my shoulder. "Maybe a touch overdramatic, but it got the job done."

I was still grinning when sirens were being heard in the distance.

"Fuck," Lin groaned. "We better split before the cops show up. I'll drop you off at the church, go see what Johnny or Dex need you to do for them and I'll be in touch."


	4. Starting In On the Kings

AN: thank you to all that have reviewed, or even just favorited or followed this story. It really keeps me going knowing that people appreciate what I'm doing. =) So, without further ado...

Chapter 3 - Starting In on the Kings

The church was dimly lit by light filtering in through broken windows, the air smelling musty, dusty. But I was being able to be seeing how grand it must have been back in the old days. I was being atheist, finding it hard to be believing in some all powerful being, but I was always being respectful of others in their belief, something my aunt had instilled in me from early age. Julius and Troy were sitting in corner, discussing plans or something, and I approached them quietly, waiting until they were being finished. Julius was looking up at me after a moment.

"Lookin' for someone, playa?" Julius asked.

I nodded, smiling.

"Me? Troy?"

I shook my head no.

"Dex?" he asked, cocking his head. "Look, you gotta speak up, girl!"

"Johnny," I said quietly, being a little nervous. Him sounding annoyed and looking pissed was not helping. I was closing my eyes once, quickly breathing out, to be clearing my head.

"He in the back, playa, so you ready to start in on the Kings?"

I nodded.

"The Vice Kings won't be easy," Julius told me, waving me off. "But I think you'll do all right."

I entered the room, and Johnny was there at a large table, having his feet up and looking comfortable. The walls were being plastered with posters of scantily clad women, including several of Aisha, and Dex was standing in the corner.

"Take a seat, Ivana," Johnny told me, and I spun a chair around backwards, sitting on it and resting my arms on the seat back. "So you're Julius' new girl, huh?"

I grinned back at him.

"You don't look like much," he went on, cocky smirk etching itself onto his features. "Then again, I don't look like I have an eight inch cock, either, so I guess we're both full of surprises."

Now I was rolling my eyes. But he was not wasting time, his tone having suggested he is giving that speech to anyone, and he moving on with what was needing to be done.

"The Vice Kings are named after one guy," Johnny explained, undeterred. "Benjamin King. That shit don't happen unless you're a professional or a bad ass, and in King's case, he's both.

Johnny was being interrupted by his cell phone. "Hold up, I gotta take this.

"_Aisha_," Johnny practically sang. "What a pleasant fuckin' surprise."

Then Johnny was looking worried. "Whoa, whoa, whoa slow down!"

Pulling the phone away from his ear, I could make out a woman screaming into the other end of the line. "O-okay that's not slower, that's louder!" He chided, putting the phone back to his ear. "Shit! Where's she headed? Don't worry, I got this."

"What's up?" Dex asked as Johnny was putting his phone away.

"Some motherfucker's grabbed Aisha's sister right off the street," Johnny growled.

I was feeling my lip curling in snarl, rage welling up inside me. I was having ideas of what this was being about.

"Shit man," Dex breathed harshly. "That's the sixth girl this month, we know who's doin' this?"

"Yeah," Johnny shot back, coming to his feet, body language screaming that death was coming for someone. "The Vice Kings."

My hands were hurting they were gripping the chair so tightly.

"No way man," Dex insisted, glancing at me. "Kidnappin' ain't King's style."

"Maybe that slut Tanya's goin' behind King's back!" Johnny retorted. "Don't know, don't fuckin' care." He turned to me, pointing harshly. "Now Aisha said they were drivin' a yellow sedan. Tail those bitches back to wherever they go _and get those girls back!_"

I nodded, feeling my eyes going cold, pitiless. "I will be bringing them back safe, you are having my word, comrade."

#

It was being by some stroke of luck I did not kill anyone following them to this warehouse. My driving was improving all the time, apparently. We were being at a warehouse near a Rusty's Needle tattoo parlor, and I stayed hidden, watching a bald, african american VK with a yellow bandana bandit mask pulling a young girl from the car, pushing her inside. The resemblance to the famous singer was being obvious. Who the fuck were these assholes thinking they were, selling girls like _property_? Darko's betrayal rushed to my mind, and I was suddenly remembering my time spent in that war camp a world away, gritting my teeth. As I was jogging to the entrance of warehouse, I racked the slide on my VICE 9, jacking round into the chamber.

Taking a deep breath, I kicked open the door, rushing inside. It was being a dim and dank warehouse, piles of boxes and crates everywhere, and I heard a man yelling "The King's ain't ever gonna bow down!"

I shot the first man in yellow I was seeing before he could be reacting, three shots from my weapon sending him tumbling to the ground. Sexual slavery is being pet peeve of mine, and I ran forward heedless of anyone shooting at me. I took down another one, and another, blindly shooting and reloading whenever my pistol went empty. I am not remembering much of the gunfight, just that when it was being over, I was alive, and they were all being dead.

Panting, I looked around at the bodies, slide locked back on my empty pistol. The air was smelling of cordite and blood, hazy, being mixed with musty warehouse. I kicked the man at my feet, noticing he was having many wounds in his chest. I apparently had emptied my last magazine into his dead body.

Shaking myself, I searched the warehouse for signs of the girls. They were needing me, this is why I was being here. I realized I was hearing screaming, and was finding an office in the back, locked, of course.

"I am here to be rescuing you, Johnny Gat is sending me!" I called through the door, pounding on it, hoping they could be hearing me. "Aisha's sister, are you being here?"

"The guy with the key went to Tee'N'Ay!" someone shouted back, fear in her voice.

I set my jaw, reloading my pistol and running for the exit.

Two King's were in the parking lot, greeting my with gunfire form their hand cannons. I ducked back behind door frame, waiting for a lull, and I popped out from my cover, shooting one of them in the head. I dove for cover behind the yellow sedan's front, grunting as I was landing. Suddenly grinning, I slithered under the car and waited for his feet to rush past. As soon as they were passing I crawled out from under the car and shot him in the back two times.

"_Mešok der'ma!"_ I spat as I was getting up. Is basically how you are saying '_bag of shit_.'

I jerked open the door to the Vice King's car as it was being closer and probably faster than the grubby Cavallaro I had stolen earlier. The keys were being in the ignition still, thankfully. Lin has not been having time to be teaching me to hot wire, yet.

It was being short drive to Tee'N'Ay, and I slid to a stop amidst squealing of tires. Too much brakes, but I was caring little as I rushed the rear entrance of the strip club, weapon already drawn. Growling, I kicked open the door and went inside.

It was being hazy with smoke, dimly lit, the center being dominated by a large wooden stage with poles on either side. I opened fire on the first man in yellow I saw, blood blossoming across his chest as he was falling. People started screaming, strippers and patrons alike cowering on the ground or fleeing.

"Where is asshole with key!" I shouted, shooting another VK repeatedly until he crumpled.

"Ain't you a sweet lil thang," someone sneered from behind, and I turned, pulling the trigger. It was being a man in a yellow pimp suit, garishly decorated with jewelry.

_Click!_

"_Čert voz'mi v ad!_" I snarled, angrily throwing my empty weapon to the ground. I was having no time to be reloading it. So I ran at him, time slowing as I went to my happy place. Is being that place where nothing can be hurting me, and I was having all time in the world as he was raising a pistol to be shooting me. I ducked and pulled my knife, feeling my face twisting in dark triumph, and I was suddenly being inside his weapon as I stabbed him once, twice, three times, and we fell together to the ground, his weapon clattering away. I lost count of how many times I was stabbing this bag of shit, but his chest was being a mess of gore and blood when I finally stopped, breathing haggardly.

Closing my eyes and taking deep breath, I searched his pockets quickly, finding key that was having to be the one, separate as it was being from rest on his keyring. Snatching up my VICE 9, I ran back to parking lot as sirens were being heard in distance.

#

I opened the door to the office, trying my best to be smiling at the cowering girls inside. One of them, having to be Aisha's sister, the one I saw being taken into the warehouse, she looked to me and was nodding.

"She's a Saint, girls, we're all right. See the purple she wearin'? That means she's our guardian angel come to rescue us."

I was grinning at that. "Come on, let us be getting you girls out of here."

As we were leaving the room, gunfire was greeting us. Something hot and heavy was slamming into my leg, and I grit my teeth against the pain of being fucking shot, staggering against stack of boxes.

"Girls, behind me!" I shouted, taking down the King that had shot me. It was being my last magazine, so I was making the shots count. The back of his head was exploding onto a stack of boxes behind him.

I cut off a swath from my hoody, exposing my stomach to the cold air, wrapping the wound the best I could be doing. I heard I was making a small, pained sound as I was pulling the makeshift bandage tight before hobbling quickly for the exit, and as we were getting to the sedan, I decided it would be bad for me to be driving.

"Which of you is good driver?" I asked, and one girl, hispanic, shyly raised her hand. I tossed her the keys. "What is being your name?"

"Mariella," she said quietly as we piled into the car.

"I will be telling you where we are going, Mariella, now be driving very fast!"

We raced out of the parking lot, narrowly avoiding a maroon pickup that was blaring his horn. "Left!" I called, and she turned, tires squealing in protest.

Looking back over my shoulder, I saw a Vice King car chasing us, two men hanging out of the windows and shooting at us with submachine guns. The rear window shattered, and the girls in the back screamed. Mariella cringed, ducking down for a moment, and I leaned out the window, shooting at our attackers. One of them slumped over as my bullets tore into him, body hanging out of window and flopping as the driver cut through traffic. I looked over to see where we were heading.

"Right!" I shouted, turning back and firing again at our tail, emptying the magazine into the driver's side of windshield. It spiderwebbed, blocking my vision, but as the car swerved and was running into fire hydrant, I was knowing I had killed him. I ducked back into the car just in time to avoid being splattered by a Stilwater Municipal, heart pounding in my chest. I was feeling very faint and dizzy, sagging against the seat.

"A little warning if you are going to be skirting alongside trash truck," I murmured dryly.

"Sorry!" Mariella whined.

I chuckled. "I am alive, is all that is mattering."

We arrived at the church, and it was being sudden. Too sudden. I vaguely was realizing we had even stopped and was not remembering the trip itself. Was not good.

"You okay, miss?" the girl in back said quietly.

"_Da_, I am just needing re-… rest," I told her, back of my hand on my forehead. I was still clutching my now-cooled gun.

Suddenly I was being pulled from the car, another blank moment being in my memory. Aisha's sister was helping me walk, and we entered the sanctuary.

"Somebody call a doctor!" Aisha's sister called.

"I am being fine," I grumbled, pushing at her weakly.

"The fuck you are, playa," I was hearing Julius say, and suddenly I was being carried through the air, lifted in his arms.

"_Nyet,_ be putting me down," I whimpered, struggling, fighting the blackness at the edges of my vision. I was growing afraid, mind screaming at me, men were only carrying you away for one thing, but I was being too weak to be fighting him.

"Shhh, girl," Julius urged gently, and as I was feeling that I was being laid onto a table, I kicked at the closest blurry figure, crying out. "You'll be all right, y'hear me? Don't go to sleep just yet, all right? Don't fall asleep!"

I am thinking I murmured something, probably Russian, which would be doing me little good, but my English was not wanting to be working and I was shaken roughly, head rolling to the side as the world was blurring into dark smear.

"Somebody call Doc again and tell him to get his ass down here!" I was hearing Julius yell, but it was being faint and my eyes were closing, and soon the darkness won.

#

Groaning, I opened my eyes. I was in a strange loft and not remembering how I was getting here. It was dirty, and was smelling of sweat and grime, and stale cigarettes, and was being full of debris and clutter. I was remembering being shot, a car chase, and the girls…

The girls! I shot up, wincing as my head was pounding hard, feeling my heart beating inside my skull like trapped thing wanting to be free. A small pained sound was escaping me as I was putting a hand to my forehead.

"Easy sweetie," Lin urged from my side, cool fingers on my shoulder, urging me to lay back down. I shrugged her off and she was making a call on her phone. "She's awake," was all she was saying before hanging up.

"I'm really proud of you," Lin said gently. "Pissed at Johnny for letting you go in alone like that, but proud that you handled it. Aisha thinks you can do no wrong."

I smiled at her, opening my mouth to be speaking, but the door opened, and so I was closing it. Julius came into the room then, and Johnny was following him.

"How you feelin' playa?" Julius asked.

I shrugged. I was feeling as if I was going to be throwing up and had horrible headache, but nothing was to be done about it, so why bother worrying him?

"You did good by those girls," Johnny said, clapping me on the shoulder and dropping a wad of cash in my lap. I grimaced at how the sharp spike that was jamming into my brain when he was smacking me. "I think the little hispanic one has a case of hero worship."

"And Doc says the bullet went through and didn't hit nothin' major," Julius added, and I was seeing concern on his face, eyes being soft and kind. "You got lucky, playa. You damned near bled out on us."

I nodded to them quietly, closing my eyes against the harsh light.

"You'll be sore for a few days, but nothin' Crazy Ivana can't handle, right?" Johnny said with a grin. "Look, no rush, take a few days and get back with me and Dex when you're ready, all right?" he added, and was leaving with Julius.

Troy was coming in shortly after they were being gone.

"How you holdin' up?"

"She's fine," Lin answered for me, voice hot, protective. Maybe even being jealous? "She needs rest, now go away."

"She can answer her own questions, Lin," Troy told her, glaring. "It's cool for you to stay, though, right? Aren't you supposed to be, I dunno, with the Rollerz right now or somethin'? Not tryin' to get into the new girl's pants."

"I am being fine," I said simply, interrupting them and putting hand on Lin's, hoping she would be staying quiet. I was not a fan of being argued over, and was knowing Lin would not be backing down. "Thank you for coming to see me, Troy."

"No problem," he replied, cooling off a bit. "Look, I gotta get back to Julius, come see when you're up and about?"

I nodded, smiling at him a little, and he left.

"_Asshole,_" Lin swore, with feeling, pulling out her cigarettes. She pulled one free, lighting it with a heavy silver lighter, and tucked both away, breathing out a stream of smoke. I noticed it was smelling different than Troy's though they were having the same brand. Troy's was acrid, harsh, but from Lin it seemed smoother. Odd. I wondered briefly how my smoke was smelling to others but then shrugged, looking around.

"Where am I being at anyway?" I asked, then added, "And where are my cigarettes?"

I was definitely needing a cancer stick after all this shit. Lin offered me one of hers, flicking her lighter and holding it out to me. I inhaled gratefully, blowing the smoke out in a thin stream as I looked around. "Thanks. Is being kind of dump."

"It's a safe house Julius got recently," Lin explained. "Saints are welcome to crash here any time, though it's off-limits until you recover."

I nodded, getting out of bed, and the blanket fell away, and I was realizing I was only wearing my black bra and boy shorts, bandage being wrapped around my left thigh. My leg was protesting as I was putting weight on it, and I was grimacing in pain, but I could be handling it. As it subsided, or I was getting used to it, I was feeling goosebumps prickling across my skin from the cold. Apparently we were not having heat in this place. Behind me, Lin's breath hissed inward very sharply.

"Fuck," she whispered harshly, taking in what was surely being the many thin, long-healed scars on my back. "What the fuck happened to you? You lose a fight with a knife factory?"

"I am not wanting to be talking about it," I was telling her immediately.

"You can't be more than eighteen, tops, but those look… old, pretty well-healed."

I nodded, feeling my cheeks coloring at being appraised, and was then finding myself frowning. "But I am not going to be telling you, so do not be asking."

Lin shrugged. "I wont ask again," she promised, but there was being a thread of bitterness. "It's not like you owe me shit anyway."

I pulled on my purple hoody, it had been cleaned or was being new one, and was looking around for pants. I was seeing jeans in a shredded pile, and Lin tossed me a pair of black sweats.

"Thanks," I said, catching the comfortable clothing and pulling them on. I was tucking my pistol into the hoody's front pocket before counting the money and tucking it away into a pocket of the pants, then finding my old sneakers and putting those on next. One thousand dollars, just like that. It was amazing to be receiving so much cash for one little operation, even if I was being injured. A girl could be getting used to this.

"Priorities," Lin chuckled. "You sure you're good to go, honey?"

"There is being too much to be doing to be lying around like lazy bum," I retorted, running brush through my long hair, smoothing it and pulling it into pony tail with purple tie before limping towards the door.

As I was touching doorknob, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I was glancing behind me to be seeing Lin looking kindly at me.

"If you ever wanna talk, Ivana, I'll listen."

"Thank you for watching over me, Lin," I replied softly, not answering her directly, and reaching up, touching her fingers. It was comfort knowing I was having someone keeping me safe when I was being unable to do so myself, unconscious as I had been. As our skin brushed, I was feeling a delightful tingle running through my fingertips and down to my stomach. I bit my lower lip, glad she could not be seeing me blushing, and then went outside into the chilly fall morning.

I could not bear to be telling anyone of my past, even her, but it was being nice to be having someone that seemed to be caring all the same.


	5. A Faked Death In the Family

AN: Thank you my reviewers, and to those that still continue to follow and favorite this story, or even just read and enjoy it :)

Ch 5 - A Faked Death In the Family

"God, you haven't changed at all, have you," Aisha said, sauntering forward and sitting across from Johnny's table. With her speaking voice I could be telling that the singing one could be launching many hit records.

I was feeling like third wheel, waiting near the door while they were arguing. Aisha was all soft curves and smooth, dark skin, and flaunting all of those curves in her booty shorts and short, purple letter jacket. Her shoulder length hair was being in many thin braids, large silver hoops on her ears, and she was wearing a purple baseball cap cocked to the right of center.

"Not all of us have a couple _millions dollars_ to make changes," Johnny retorted snidely.

"It's always the same with shit with you," Aisha shot back, and was waving a hand dismissively.

"Aw, here we go again," Johnny growled, throwing his hands up.

He was having point. With how quickly these two were getting into it, I was suddenly wondering if Johnny and Lin were being an item at some point, and was suddenly feeling a pang of jealousy. I pushed it down, doing my best to be ignoring it. Lin was not being my girlfriend, and if they were together at some time it was being in the past.

"What did you want me to do?" she was asking. "Did you expect me _not_ to take my shot?"

"No," Johnny told her, leaning forward a little aggressively. "I expected you to _remember where you came from_."

Aisha shot to her feet, and was slamming a fist to the table. "Oh, _fuck you_, Johnny," she spat.

Johnny was jumping to his feet, too. "Fuck me? Fuck you!" He was pointing at her, going on and starting to pace, tone being accusing and bitter. "You're the one who ran off to be famous. The only time you remember who we are is whenever you want somethin'!"

I pushed down another surge of jealousy. Lin was being big girl and her past was her own. If I was even being right anyway. I was telling myself I was having no way of knowing, so to just be forgetting it. I was even almost managing it. No way she was ever dating this asshole.

"My sister was _kidnapped,_" Aisha said matter-of-factly, rolling her neck haughtily.

"And I brought her back, didn't I?" he said immediately, and was sounding defensive.

"No," Aisha fired back, turning and pointing at me. "She did."

"Bullshit!" Johnny shouted, pointing at me heatedly with a fist. "I told her to do it!"

I was raising an eyebrow when he was glancing at me and giving an apologetic shrug. "No offense."

I shrugged back at him, but was frowning, now. My leg was still hurting where I'd been shot, and Johnny was taking credit for rescue.

"Look," Aisha went on, getting his attention. "If you're gonna help me, help me. But don't you _dare_ try to hold it over me."

I grinned. I was liking Aisha's way of thinking.

"Fine," Johnny growled, glowering at her.

"_Fine,"_ she shot back, not giving a bit of ground.

"Fine!" Johnny yelled.

And then just like that they were both sitting down, Johnny gesturing for me to be having a seat. I approached the table, limping rather badly, sitting down in empty chair.

"Relax, girl," Johnny was telling me. "I'd like you to meet Saint's Row's claim to fame. This… is _Aisha_. And tonight we gonna kill her."

"He's being melodramatic," Aisha explained. "See, I'm signed with Kingdom Come Records…"

"And it's no secret that the label's owned by the Vice Kings," Johnny interrupted.

"But the real deal is that once you're in, you can't get out," Aisha said, voice rising and starting to gesture angrily. "They rip you off left and right, and they extort you to stay signed." She was pausing for a moment, voice softening. "I've talked to Johnny and he said you might be willing to help me."

I nodded gently. It seemed these Vice King assholes specialized in taking advantage of women, and I was not liking that in least bit.

"Now check it out," Johnny added. "Eesh has a recording session in a few minutes. That's when we make her disappear and give the Vice Kings a nice _fuck you_ while we're at it."

Johnny was pausing briefly, looking at me intently. "I want you to take Aisha to her session, but on the way stop at the chop shop to have your ride loaded up with some C4. Park the car at the studio, and get the hell outta there."

Johnny turned to Aisha. "Eesh, make sure someone sees you before you jump out."

Aisha sighed. "Johnny, I really appreciate-…"

"Whatever," Johnny interrupted, punching at the air and then smirking. "I was gonna blow that place up anyway."

#

Outside the church, Aisha tossed me the keys to her car. I was staring at them for a few moments, knowing she was having nice car and I could easily be wrecking it. Shrugging, I got in and started it. It was being her choice after-all. Her car was… Zomkar? ZomKah? It was little luxury car, sleek and black, and it was feeling nimble when I made first turn.

"Are you new?" Aisha asked. "I don't remember you hangin' around the Row."

I started to answer, and forgot what I was doing, speeding through stop sign while another car swerved to be avoiding us. I glanced at her, trying hard to be focusing more on the road than her conversation. "I am not getting out much."

"Oh, a foreign girl, huh?" she asked, noting my accent and being non-plussed over nearly getting killed. "Cool, cool."

As were pulling up to chop shop, she was speaking to me again, sounding nervous. "So, does Johnny talk about me at all?"

I didn't answer, instead driving into an open bay and getting out of car, wincing as my leg was taking weight. Johnny and Aisha was being none of my business, though when he was taking me to Freckle Bitch's Aisha was nearly all Johnny was talking about. And killing people, of course. RnB singers and murder. I was looking around when a gruff, older black man approached us. His crinkly hair was cut short, and he was wearing a faded grey t-shirt with the sleeves cut off.

"You're Samson?" Aisha asked. "Johnny sent us for some work on my car."

Samson nodded, wiping his hands on a dirty shop rag. "He called. Just gimme two shakes and you'll be all set up."

I stepped outside and lit a cigarette, and was leaning back against wall when Aisha came outside.

"Hey, I never thanked you for saving my sister," she said. "So… thanks."

"Is no problem," I replied, exhaling smoke. "I was being glad to be doing it. Pig assholes."

Aisha nodded, then was waiting for a few moments as if she was wanting to be saying more, but when she spoke it was all business. "I'm gonna go see how far along he is. I'm running late."

I was being zoned out, watching cars pass and cigarette nearly being finished when Aisha and Samson finally came outside. I dropped the butt and was stubbing it out when he started talking.

"All right, girl, you ain't got a lot of time," he said, and was ushering us inside. "One more thing. That shit in your car ain't exactly stable. I wouldn't hit anything if I were you."

I nodded, getting into car and starting it, waiting for Aisha to be getting buckled in. I put the car into reverse and was giving way too much gas. We sped backwards, engine growling as the gears whirred shrilly, and I cut the wheel to slide out onto street. Aisha looked around worriedly, perhaps thinking my poor driving was drawing us attention.

"Oh God, him again!?" she called. "Get me outta here!"

I shoved the car into gear, and it was jerking and shuddering as I botched launch, before engine was finally settling and we sped off.

"This guy is crazy!" Aisha shouted over the screaming engine. "Always sending me creepy shit like his toothbrush, bits of hair, and askin' for mine in return! Nobody can seem to find where he lives!"

I glanced into rearview mirror, seeing his SUV right on our tail, and so I started to swerve through traffic. I was almost rear-ending several cars, and was narrowly avoiding a front-on collision when Aisha screamed something. Lin was making this seeming so easy!

"Hey, hey, hey slow down!" Aisha cried. "We don't want to hit anything!"

The stalker hit us from behind.

"Faster you bag of shit!" I growled, but the pedal was already being down to the floor. _"Čert vas bystree!"_ Is how you are saying _'Damn you, go faster!'_

Aisha's car lurched as we were being hit again. Samson's warning of not hitting anything kept popping into my head, and I was not being able to be losing this guy in this car, apparently.

I slammed on brakes as hard as I was being able, the little luxury car's tires squealing in protest, and pulled off to the side. The stalker's van was stopping right behind us, and I shoved open the door and got out.

"Hey, where're you-…" Aisha was asking, but I ignored her.

As I was limping up along the driver's side, I pulled my VICE 9, jerking the slide back. I tapped on the driver's side window with the pistol, but the man inside would not be looking at me. Frowning, I aimed and fired several times into the window, glass flying as blood was glutting from the wounds I was opening in his chest, neck, and face.

I limped my way back to Aisha's car, several others screaming past as their panicked drivers were seeking to leave the area after hearing gunshots.

"Is done, now you are not having to be worrying about that asshole anymore," I said flatly, putting car into gear and speeding off. This time launch was good.

#

I passed over the thick blunt to some black lady Saint next to me, holding my breath as long as I was able before blowing the smoke out. The air was hazy with smoke, smelling strongly of pot, and I let my head thump back against wall of the loft in the Row, pretending it was not being full of other people. I was not being fan of crowds of men. I felt a little dopey, head swimming, but my leg had been killing me and so I was taking my chances, surely being a Saint was meaning I was safe among them here. After bomb went off at Kingdom Come Records, the police had blocked off the area and I had bad time finding ride out of there, so I had done much walking. But I was being here, now, hoody tossed aside. The heat was finally on, and with all the bodies it was being rather warm. The tank top I wore was purple, and maybe a little too short, not quite touching my pants, but it was beating sweating my tits off and then freezing when going outside.

When the blunt was passed my way again, I waived them off. It was still hurting, but was being manageable, now. I took sip from my beer instead, wincing at horrible taste. It was being some cheap shit, and tepid, going flat, but it was being my second of the night and I was feeling pretty light headed from the alcohol and drugs being in my system.

The door to the loft opened, and I was opening my eyes to be seeing Johnny poking his head in. "Thought I might find you here," he said, looking my way.

I shrugged, taking several swallows from my beer, grimacing as I was tossing the bottle aside.

"High as a kite _and_ drinkin'?" Johnny asked, chuckling and shutting the door behind him. He was bumping fists with two other Saints on his way over to me. "Come on, I got somethin' much better for whatever ails ya! I owe you for helpin' Eesh."

I admit I was being intrigued, but was ignoring his hand when he offered to be helping me up. I pushed myself up along the wall, keeping far from him and wincing as my leg was protesting, but it was tolerable. It was being much happier stretched out in front of me with no weight on it.

"Aw, tough it out, girlie," Johnny chided good-naturedly. He made no mention of me staying clear of him.

"Is Lin coming by chance?" I asked as we were walking towards door.

"Nah, she's at some Rollerz party, it's just you an' me tonight, Crazy Ivana. Let's go do some damage an' see just how crazy you are."

#

The engine of Johnny's purple Venom was roaring, loud and strong, as we raced down the street. The targa top was being off, and I leaned out and was squeezing the trigger on the SKR-7 Spree he was loaning me for the occasion, spraying bullets at group of Vice Kings in the middle of tagging wall of building. Several of them were being hit, blood spattering the street as they fell to the ground.

"Nice shootin' Ivana!" Johnny cried, roaring around a turn.

I settled back into my seat, grinning. I was having to admit, drive by shootings _were_ being fun. It was big challenge to be hitting targets from a speeding vehicle, and Johnny's car was very fast. And he was being right, I was barely thinking about my injury.

"Thank you, comrade!" I called over the wind and motor. "Is fast sexy car you are having!"

Johnny chuckled. "Yeah, it's not bad, gets me lots of tail. Hey, we got another crew coming up."

Grinning, I was leaning out again, firing on the the VKs and taking out three out of four.

"Three outta four, not too bad!" Johnny said, grinning. "Not up to _my_ level of murderin' but you're gettin' it!"

Suddenly bullets were whistling by, and looking over my shoulder I was seeing us being chased by a bright yellow Stiletto, three Vice Kings hanging out the windows with sub machine guns.

"Get those assholes off our ass!" Johnny growled, tires squealing as we were sliding around a turn. The back end of his car hung out for a moment, then suddenly was gripping and we were surging ahead.

I leaned out the side and fired, taking one of them in the body and he fell out onto street, SMG still spraying cars nearby as the body was tumbling. Several of their bullets punched holes in the trunk and passenger door, and I winced.

"Damn it!" Johnny shouted, cutting the wheel and careening around another turn.

I shot at them again, clipping the one in the back seat in his shoulder, and he was ducking back into the car. I was unable to be shooting the one on the other side, and as I sent hail of lead at them, my Spree clicked empty.

"_Ploho sroki!"_ I growled, ducking back into car and dropping magazine into floorboard. Is how you are saying '_poor timing.'_ I shoved a fresh mag home and racked the bolt, leaning back out into the night, pony tail whipping in the wind.

This time my shooting was shattering their windshield, and their Stiletto was veering to side, crashing into parked Mule. Both vehicles erupted into flames, blowing up as I was turning back around.

"A guy could get used to this," Johnny told me, chuckling low.

He was not slowing down, however, and continued driving recklessly, as is being Johnny's way. As I was considering what he was meaning by his words, a Stillwater Five-O slid in behind us out of nowhere, probably waiting on a side street for us to be passing.

"Lose the cops!" Johnny barked, wrenching the wheel over and taking a turn at high speed. It was sudden, and I was almost falling out of car when he grabbed the waistband of my pants and pulled me back. "Don't you ever wear a seat belt?" he asked smugly.

Grinning, I spayed bullets into the hood and grill of the police car. Troy was not being here and I was having no problem with killing cops. It was not being long before the engine was catching fire, and the Five-O exploded, crashing into a line of parked cars and setting them on fire also.

I turned around with a quick sigh, smiling to myself. _"Voz'mite èto, mudak."_

"English, Ivana," Johnny told me irritably, slowing and turning onto 3rd Street. "But all the same you're all right. We should roll together more often."

I nodded, handing him the SKR-7 as we pulled up to the church. "Was saying 'take that, asshole.' And I would be liking that."

"Keep it," he said, laughing and shaking his head, and then was checking his phone. "I got lots of 'em. Now, get outta my car, I gotta run to Eesh's. The pussy calls."

Smirking, I watched Johnny speed away before I was limping into the church and my little room in the back.


	6. Hos Before Bros

AN: I'd like to say a quick thank you to shadow182angel for the inspiration for the last scene, I was stuck at the basic idea of it, and she was all "how about…" So without further ado...

Ch6 - Hos Before Bros

I jerked awake, and was sweating and panting, looking around my room having wild eyes. The church was being eerily quiet, and I clenched my eyes shut, forcing my demons away. It was not working much, of course, but I always was trying anyway. I shook my head, checking my phone to be seeing what time it was.

Two in morning. I sighed. I had only been asleep for about two hours. But I would not be getting back to sleep, not after nightmare like that one. It was always being same place, but different memories of that place. Those guards had been sick in head, horrible men, and despite having killed them all, I could never be forgetting what they had been doing to me and others, men and women alike.

Two in morning. Which was meaning I was having time to be reflecting on what I was even doing with the Saints, not being my idea of fun, personal reflection. Julius and Troy had saved me from gang battle, and I had been even doing good in community, just as Julius was envisioning for his Saints. But more troublesome was what was awakening inside me again. Something I was thinking broken, dead, or maybe it was just being dormant this whole time. The battle, the kill, I was remembering how _good_ it was feeling, the power, and it was frightening me a little how quickly I was falling back into the routine of death. It was being so easy to be killing again, and I was not really feeling bad for any of them. Most of them deserved to be dying aside from few police officers that were getting in my way.

I shivered, rubbing my arms. Fuck it, it was being two in morning but maybe Lin would be up. If she was not, I would be trying Johnny. Surely he'd be up, though probably being in Aisha's bedroom. Maybe I would not be messaging him after all.

'_Are you being up?'_ I texted her. I was not expecting a response immediately, but it was close. My phone was beeping before I could be setting it down to be waiting.

'_Hey, babe. How are you?'_ she asked. I was hearing her voice while reading it.

I smiled, thumbs tapping out a response. _'Was having bad dream but am being better now. What are you doing? Did I wake you?'_

My phone beeped again. _'Rollerz party. I swear these guys have one damned near every night it seems.'_

'_Oh right Johnny was telling me about it earlier. You are having fun? Always being invited?'_ I texted back. Tough, attractive, likes cars, bad ass at racing, I am knowing she was invited to every last one.

'_I wish you were here with me instead of these assholes,'_ was being her response.

I was smiling again, thumbs dancing over screen. _'If I am keeping you from making appearances…'_

Lin's response came quickly. _'Id MUCH rather be talking to you.'_

I bit my lower lip, feeling my cheeks coloring as I was typing. _'Can we be hanging out soon?'_

My phone was beeping shortly. _'You bet your ass. Id leave tonight if I could. I want to see you…'_

I smiled softly. _'I am wanting to be seeing you, too. When can I?'_

'_Well I need to sleep eventually, how about tomorrow afternoon? I'm free until the evening.'_

I sighed, being a little disappointed, but if it was best I could be doing then okay. _'Sure, I will be ready.'_

'_Shit, gotta go. Ttyl.'_

And that was being that. Grunting, I got to my feet, determined to be stretching and exercising my leg so I was being back in tip top shape as soon as possible. I was growing tired of limping and hurting all the time.

#

My phone was ringing, jerking me out of sleep. Apparently I had dozed off after exercising, but it was still being early, dim light filtering through window, and I was picking it up quickly after seeing it was Julius calling.

"_Da_ Julius_?_" I asked, and was sounding groggy. "What is being up?"

'_I got an old buddy in Harrowgate that could use some help, playa,'_ Julius told me. _'Name's Will, why don'choo go find him and give him a hand with his problem?'_

"Consider it being done," I said, and Julius was hanging up.

It was being short walk to where I was finding this Will person. My leg was feeling better, not amazing, but I was looking less like disgruntled pimp when I was walking around, at least.

Will was being heavyset african american, and was wearing purple suit of all things, smoking from cigar and holding some gold goblet that was appearing to be empty. The jacket was open, revealing maroon shirt and gold chains, and he was having close trimmed beard, almost stubble.

""What's goin' on, girl?" he asked as I was limping up, tossing his cigar into the goblet and pointing at me. "Julius called and said you might be stoppin' by. You lookin' for a lil sumthin' sumthin'? 'Cuz if so I can let Peggy over there give you a ride."

We looked over to be seeing a very fat woman in little clothing moving her body lewdly, and it was all I could be doing to not be vomiting on his wingtips. I was cringing, waving her off.

Will chuckled. "Yeah, I didn't think so. Look girl, I gotta be honest. I'm tryin' ta get a bidness started here, but right now the only ho I got is so fugly _blind_ mutha fuckas turn her down."

Peggy flipped him off, sauntering away, and Will was waving hand at her dismissively.

"Now if you could bring me back some o' 'dem _fine_ bitches that are turnin' tricks for other pimps," Will went on, forming an hour glass in air with his hands. "I'd be able to start seein' some _real_ money."

I frowned. I was _not_ going to be kidnapping woman for this asshole. My estimation of this Will bag of shit was already being low, but now it was damned near, how you are saying? Rock bottom.

"Now, I ain't askin' for somethin' for nuthin'," Will added quickly, making a warding gesture at me. Apparently he had been seeing something crossing my face, something dark, surely, for was how I was feeling. "I mean, you help me out an' I'll cut you in on what the bitches make. _And_ I'll spread the word that the Saints are the real deal!"

It was only taking me a moment to be deciding what to be doing. I was not about to be helping some pimp steal hos for his own business. Fuck that, if Julius was thinking I was being down for this, he was in for rude surprise.

I kneed this Will asshole in the balls as hard as I was able to, doubling him over, and then pulled my VICE 9 and was cracking him over the head with it. He fell to ground, goblet scattering, and was groaning and cradling himself, making little mewling sounds as I was walking away.

"_Mudak,"_ I growled, and was spotting purple Hammerhead at curb. Smirking, I made my way to it, and was hearing Will call to me.

"That's my ride, you bitch! Stay the fuck away from it!"

I frowned, turning around and was stalking back to this limp dick asshole, jacking the slide of my VICE 9 and pointing it as his face.

"Y-you, you can take it," he stammered, fishing his keys out and handing them over.

"Where are girls?" I asked him, shoving my pistol against his cheek. "And I will not be asking again, _comrade._"

"Just down the road!" he insisted.

I grinned, and was snatching keys from him and walking back to his car. Well, my car, now. But I was going to be fucking it up pretty badly in the next hour or so, most likely.

"Julius gonna hear about this, girl!" he yelled as I started the car.

Damn right Julius would be hearing about it, I'd be making sure of it.

#

The Hammerhead's big v8 was rumbling at idle, vibrating the car. Lin would not be approving, I am not thinking, but what the hell, it was being free car. Julius might try to be making me be giving it back anyway, but it was going to be pile of scrap metal when I was done anyway. I was watching a pimp with two girls, and he was seeming to be urging them to work tricks even at this late morning hour. The bag of shit in his gaudy peacock suit slapped one of them, and I was feeling my hands gripping the wheel tighter, lip curling into snarl.

One girl approached a John, and then the other was, and poor little pimp man was standing all alone. I mashed on the gas pedal, rear tires shrieking as they spun loose, the back end of the muscle car sliding sideways until it caught and I was lunging forward. It was all I could be doing to be driving the damned things straight, it was nothing like driving Lin's Voxel! All being same, I hit that selfish pig of man and was crushing him against wall, blood spraying across hood and windshield. Somehow bumper was holding after impact, was being heavy duty car this Hammerhead.

I flicked the wipers on to be spraying window, calling to the girls. "Be getting in, I am here to be keeping you safe from this!"

Eyes wide, the girls, one hispanic and the other a black woman, scurried over and got into back seat, the black one whimpering thanks as she was closing door.

I worked the gear stalk into reverse, tires squealing as we roared backwards, and then I was shoving it into first and racing down the street again. A Hollywood convertible, bright neon pink, slid in from side street, ramming into side of us.

Is nothing like violent chase to get blood pumping, keeping you awake after poor night's sleep. I was narrowly avoiding ramming a blue pickup, fighting as I was to be keeping this car on road. As this was not being _my_ car, I jerked wheel, slamming back into pimp asshole, and as luck would be having it, smashing him into a road crew and their cement mixer truck. The girls in back screamed, shrill and annoying.

Taking deep, settling breath, I slowed to normal traffic speeds. The chase was being over quickly, but my heart still was hammering in my chest, nerves being on edge.

"Girls in back?" I called, looking into rearview. "Can one of you be driving?"

Both were nodding.

"Okay, I am going to church on 3rd Street and will be leaving car with you, then. Is good?"

Of course, paying attention where one is going is having certain advantages, and I was slammed forward into steering wheel as we rear-ended a delivery truck. I groaned, and was already feeling where I would be getting knot on my head.

"Fuck and shit!" I cursed harshly. The driver was getting out and coming to my window, yelling and screaming loudly. I was shoving the Hammerhead into reverse and flooring it, engine thundering.

I backed up onto the hood of an Attrazione, smashing it's windshield. The girls were screaming again, and I was growing frustrated with my inability to be getting us the fuck out of there. Cutting wheel over, I put car into drive and floored it again, speeding down onto the road and spraying sparks behind us as rear slammed down to road. The delivery van's driver was diving to the side to be avoiding us, and I side-swiped a Raycaster on my way by, ripping off side mirror before finally getting us back onto the right side of road.

"Er, miss, I can drive us there if you want…" One of the girls said timidly.

"_Otvali, suka,"_ I grumbled darkly. Is how you are saying _'Piss off, bitch.'_

#

The girls sped off from church in Will's car. I told them to be heading to Steelport or some other city, just so long as is being away from Stilwater. Grumbling, I limped towards the doors to the sanctuary, accident having not been doing my leg any good at all. I smiled faintly at seeing Lin's car, though, and was hoping she was not having to be waiting too long for me. As I was pushing doors open, I saw her talking to Julius and Troy. I went cold inside like Siberian tundra when I was seeing Julius, face falling and eyes becoming like ice.

"I'm workin' on it, Julius," Lin insisted, taking a drag from her cigarette and blowing it out before continuing. "But you gotta know, these Rollerz don't just immediately trust you like that. I know it's slow, and seems like just a lot of partying, but I'm gettin' there, okay?"

"Fine," Julius told her, and was then turning to me, brow furrowing into thundercloud.

"_Fuck_ were you thinkin' girl?" Julius asked me angrily. "We gonna treat them girls better than any other gang, y'hear me?"

I flinched at his tone, but then was sticking my chin out defiantly, inhaling carefully and meeting his eyes. Julius was rarely being mad at any of us, but now he was seeming furious with me.

"Oh, you ain't got shit to say for yourself, bitch?" Julius growled. "You _stole_ my friend's car, an' you _beat_ him up in front of the only ho he _has!"_

Lin snickered, but a glare from Julius was silencing her. She was still smirking at him, dropping her cigarette and crushing it out.

I clenched my fist, wondering what I had been getting myself into with these men. These _assholes_. He was definitely being angry, never having called me _bitch_ before. He was starting to be losing his cool, and I was being terrified of it. Not of him hurting me, but of his losing faith in me.

"You gonna hit me, too?" Julius spat, noticing my body language and stepping forward. "Come on then, let's do this! This nigga ain't scared o' your crazy ass!"

"Julius, relax," Troy urged.

I set my jaw, readying myself to be fighting if it was coming to that. It was hurting me, I was learning to be trusting Julius, but then I was noticing something in his eyes was betraying how he was truly feeling. He'd softened some at Troy's words. He was not wanting this, either, probably not even being mad at what I had done itself, but the defiance, and so I turned and was storming out instead, ignoring his yelling at my back.

"You're an _asshole_, Julius," Lin snarled, cutting him off, and I heard her following me, sounding as if she was jogging. "Hey, Ivana, wait up."

I made to be slamming door behind me, but Lin was catching it and shutting it lightly.

"Hey, will you stop already?" she asked gently, and I forced myself to be turning around. "Better," she was adding smugly.

"Look, _fuck him_," she said to me, and was biting off the words. "I think what you did took real balls, honey. He'll get over it, trust me."

I nodded. I was really hoping so, Saints were all I was having in this place, without them I was just another poor immigrant girl without home or family.

"He is saying all these words about bettering things," I spat, still being angry. "Driving out the other gangs, protecting the Row! I am doing that and he is being pissed?"

"He's just mad you went against him," Lin was advising. "He was ranting at Troy when I walked in, but like I said, he'll get over it, trust me. I speak from experience. Deep down Julius is a good guy."

I was nodding again, sincerely hoping she was being right.

"Come on, let's go get some Freckle Bitch's," Lin said, and was grinning slightly at me. "After that I'm gonna teach you how to hot wire a car. It's time you get some wheels, my baby can't take much more of your abuse."

#

"Twist off the two red wires," Lin told me. "And be careful, don't electrocute yourself. I kinda like you."

"Okay," I was replying with smirk, twisting the two red wires together. My legs were sticking out of Nelson we had been settling on, body twisted under dash. I blew straight lock of hair from my face.

"Now, find the brown wire and strip it, touching it to the red."

"Where in hell is brown?" I said lowly, mostly to myself. There was lot of wires under here, and I was not seeing brown.

"Keep looking, honey," Lin chuckled. "It's probably about to reach out and bite you."

Lin goosed my hip when she was saying the word 'bite' and I was jumping, little yelp escaping my mouth before my head was bumping into underside of dash.

"Damn it!" I cried, playfully brandishing my knife in her direction. Lin, of course, was laughing, finding my suffering so amusing. "I am not finding brown wire and you fucking with me is not helping!"

"Oh, my God, Ivana," Lin drawled incredulously, slapping my leg in friendly manner. "Move over you colorblind bat, I'll find it for you."

Lin slid in under dash alongside me, and I was being very conscious of our bodies pressing together. As our faces were meeting, she smirked, digging through the wiring harness. I was biting my lower lip, too distracted by her presence being this close to be looking for stupid wire anymore. Her hair was smelling like lilacs, soft and delicate, little tendrils tickling my nose and cheeks.

"Found it," Lin sang lowly, voice holding an edge that made my whole body tingle. I was feeling her squirm against me, and she was being pressed even closer to me, now. "Right where it should be, now hand me your knife."

Lin's fingers lingered when she took the knife, slowly sliding teasingly away, and something low in my body was tightening. She was chuckling to herself as she was cutting the brown wire and stripping it. I craned my neck to be seeing what she was doing, and then suddenly she was being there, our noses and lips just shy of touching. My heart was starting to be fluttering in my chest, breath coming quickly, shallow.

"All better," she purred. Our eyes were meeting, and I was seeing intensity, heat, to hers I had not been seeing before. We were staying that way for several moments, and I was thinking it was very… hot down here. I was feeling her move ever so slightly, neck tilting just a little towards me as her eyes were slipping closed. I moistened my lips in anticipation of her kiss, parting them faintly and was closing my eyes, breath catching in my throat and stomach tightening delightfully.

Someone picked right then to be calling, her phone going off in her pocket. It was blaring some garish sound of loud guitars and screaming, and we both laughed faintly, relaxing as the tension was draining from us. She pressed her forehead to mine for a moment, eyes glittering, then was slithering out to the street.

I sighed.

"Rollerz ring tone, I have to take this, sorry, sweetie," she explained, flipping her cell open. "Touch the wires together and start the car."

I started the Nelson and was climbing up into driver's seat, laughing softly again, feeling giddy and oddly happy. It had been so close, the barest touching of flesh before we were being interrupted. But she'd tried to be kissing me, and now I was plotting when we would be alone again so I could be one doing trying.


	7. Just A Girl

AN: Whew, finally. So much to do in life that kept me from writing this one!

Ch 07 - Just A Girl

It was being few days since I was hearing from Lin, and I was worried. Did she regret what had almost been happening? Was she wanting to be forgetting about it? She was seeming okay that day, but maybe was having second thoughts, now? I was pacing back and forth around my little room, smoke from cigarette in my hand trailing me like little train.

Shaking my head in disgust at my indecision, I pulled out my phone and was deciding to call her. But then I was almost not pressing the call button, then finally was forcing myself to. After several rings the call was going to voicemail, and I frowned, just hanging up. Now she was avoiding my calls, too.

"_Suka,"_ I hissed, shoving my phone back into my pocket and stubbing out cigarette in ashtray. _Suka_ is basically meaning '_bitch_.' To hell with her, I would go be seeing what Dex or Johnny were needing me to do.

As I was leaving my little room, there was beep from back pocket of my jeans. With a sigh, I was pulling out my phone again and peering at it. I grinned seeing it was message from Lin.

'_Sorry, couldnt take your call, Im at the Ultor Dome with some Rollerz watching the derby tonight. been busy as fuck with these assholes the past several days.'_

Well, I was feeling better about not hearing from her at least. Not much, but some. I tapped back a quick response. _'I was worried you were being upset or something.'_

My phone was beeping quickly. _'Upset about what?'_

'_Nevermind then! When will you be free next?'_ I replied.

'_Actually, get your ass to the Dome. Now. I just got wind of something we can use. Find my car and wait near it, but stay outta sight until you know I'm alone.'_

I shoved my phone back into rear pocket and was hurrying for my car when I ran into Johnny outside sanctuary. Literally. I pushed myself away from him, grimacing and blushing in embarrassment.

"Whoah, slow down Ivana," he chuckled, but was stepping aside. "Where you headed in such a hurry?"

"Lin. Rollerz shit," I managed, before rushing past him and jogging up to my Nelson. It was being purple, now, and having big gold wheels like proper Saints car, and I jerked door open to be getting in. I'd also had Samson install new key and ignition, so I could be starting it more easily. It's engine sputtered to life, barking once before idling smooth. I really needed to be having him or Lin be looking into it more, but it was costing lot of money. Maybe I should just be stealing another car.

I put the manual gear lever into reverse and backed out onto street, nice and gentle, before pushing into first and flooring it. The motor bucked once and then caught, revving hard and catapulting me down road towards Arena District.

#

Lin's Voxel was parked near large truck trailer, shipping container style. I parked my Nelson nearby, and was quickly making my way to be hiding behind the trailer. I sent her a text saying I was being here.

"That's a _sweet_ ride, Lin!" I heard someone exclaim, a man's voice.

"Uh huh," was all Lin was saying in response, cocky as ever, and I suppressed chuckle. I was really liking her 'zero fucks to be giving' attitude.

"Who tuned it for you?" another male voice was asking. I was rolling my eyes.

"No one," Lin groused, and I was hearing car door opening. "I did it myself."

"The spoiler looks like Donnie's work," first voice said.

"No way, that under glow screams Ricky Liu," second was retorting.

"Yeah, I guess it does," first was agreeing.

They were both sounding like imbeciles trying to impress girl to me, but I was not knowing car talk, either.

"What is this, fuckin' third grade?" Lin asked, and was sounding irritated.

"Whaddya mean?" first was asking. _Idiot._

"Forget it, I'll see ya tomorrow," Lin told them.

"Dude, she totally wants you!" second asshole said, and I peered around the trailer to be seeing them leaving. When they were being out of sight I was stepping into view, walking up to Lin quickly.

Lin shut door of her car. "Assholes."

She turned and was seeing me approach, gesturing with her cigarette and looking grumpy. "I swear to God, we're not gonna be able to kill these bastards fast enough!"

Lin's face softened, smiling at me a little. "Aside from macho bullshit, I haven't heard much," she admitted, taking drag from cigarette. She exhaled before continuing. "The only interestin' news I got is that a shipment of high performance cars is comin' in _today_."

I nodded. Was sounding like something Rollerz would be into.

"It's not much, I know, so we're gonna make the best of it," Lin went on. "Jack the truck before it can make it's delivery and take it to _Samson_. He'll load up the cars with a few surprises, then finish the delivery."

Fuck me, Lin was wanting me to be driving _Peterliner?_ Still, Samson was having best surprises. I grinned, but Lin was looking around, seeming worried.

"Now, get outta here before someone sees us."

I sighed softly, but was nodding, I understood. Lin got into her Voxel and sped off, and I was left to be walking back to my Nelson, hoping it would be starting. Thankfully, it did, and I pulled out of parking lot carefully, already keeping eye out for truck. Lin had not been forthcoming with too many details, but how many trucks hauling cars would be be on streets of Stilwater today? It would probably be having Rollerz with it, making it easy to be spotting.

I drove down main thoroughfare near Arena, and by chance I was looking up at highway, and _there it was_. Peterliner with trailer hauling few cars on it, and one Rollerz escort. Cutting wheel and downshifting, I cut off several cars to careen towards onramp of freeway amidst honking of horns and screeching tires, racing ahead of slow-moving truck. When far enough ahead, I was jerking wheel, sliding car sideways, and sticking my Spree out window. I squeezed down on trigger, spraying cab of truck with bullets. When windshield shattered, I was seeing driver slumped over steering wheel, so I pulled onto shoulder and got out.

Trucker's Rollerz escort squealed to halt next to me, and I fired into passenger area of their Zimos at point-blank range. Blood and glass sprayed in all directions, and I reloaded and hurried to truck, climbing up into cab. I dumped dead driver out onto concrete before taking his seat.

"Ok," I said to myself, looking things over. "Is having big ass steering wheel, clutch, huge long shifter… I am having this. Is just being like car, but bigger. Is no problem."

I put truck into gear, and tried to be taking off, but Peterliner just lurched before dying clanking, rattling death.

"_Čert voz'mi v ad!"_ I growled, starting engine again. This time being more careful, I managed to be getting big truck moving. I ground gears several times as I shifted into higher gear, and was just getting hang of things when I was hearing gunfire pinging off of cab. Looking in mirror, there was being few Rollerz cars behind me, blue-clad bangers hanging out of windows and shooting.

I shifted again, fuck diesels were needing that often, and then whirled steering wheel around, swinging trailer into one Rollerz Voxel, crushing it against highway railing. It's gas tank must have ruptured, because it exploded into flames in my wake.

Peterliner was shuddering as I shifted again, but I was gaining good speed finally. Looking into either side mirror, I was seeing Rollerz assholes still chasing, bullets peppering the metal around me. I was grinning, though, a baring of teeth really, and feeling full of life like when fighting tiger with knife. A blue Zimos raced up along side me, and I cut wheel again to right, smashing it into railing. There was an off ramp, and the Rollerz car was flung down it, engine spewing black smoke and trailing fire. I dimly heard a sharp explosion as I was speeding off into night.

The last asshole sped past me in his Voxel, and when far ahead, spun sideways, giving me their broadside of submachine gun fire. I ducked down as windshield was shattering, winching as their bullets were tearing holes in seat back above me. Unfortunately for them, I was not being stopped, and the truck was slamming into them going almost seventy milers per hour by then. Their Voxel exploded on impact, flaming hulk spun aside contemptuously by my massive truck.

I popped back up, laughing softly. Saints three, Rollerz zero.

It was being quiet for while after that, and I just calmly cruised down highway, engine rattling from time to time. Every so often a thin plume of white smoke trailed from under hood, but truck was seeming more or less okay for abuse it was taking. Maybe I should be driving one of these instead of Nelson.

A bullet clanged into back of truck. "Fuck and shit," I grumbled. I was being tired, I was being cranky, and was so over this shit.

A Rollerz Voxel sped along side me on left, already spraying door with bullets. I took moment to marvel that it held against their gunfire, and then spun wheel around, bashing their little car into railing separating sides of freeway. The eventual explosion caused truck to shake violently, but it was staying together, and I drove on. Looking into mirror, I saw blue Zimos trying to come up along my right, and I cut wheel over, using trailer to sweep them aside like annoying gnat.

I grinned as last the last one fell back in my mirror. Apparently he was not wanting any of this.

Up ahead some large blue SUVs were being parked nose to nose, with a pair of Voxels behind them. Rollerz stood outside, already firing at me.

"_Čert voz'mi!"_ I spat, growing really frustrated. Is being only first part of what I am usually saying, just _'Dammit!'_

All this for truck having three cars on it? I floored it, and big truck's big engine roared loudly, clattering furiously, and I was ducking down to be avoiding getting killed by their shooting. Impact was jarring, but I was seeing one SUV flipping over me in flames as other was spun aside, making wreck of itself and Voxel behind it. There was being many screams as people were dying, but had little time to be caring.

I sat up as I was being clear of roadblock, smiling and patting steering wheel. Was tough truck indeed!

The next few miles were being quiet, and I was able to make the exit towards the Row. I felt tickling on my forehead, and wiped away blood, apparently piece of glass had gotten my forehead. I cleaned it off on seat, and drove truck up to Samson's garage. It was late hour, but Lin surely had already notified him I was coming.

I hopped down to ground, and Samson was already there, chuckling.

"I'm gonna have to fix her up some, but not too much since they expecting a banged up truck. You rough on your rides, little lady."

I grinned at him, then groaned. Rides! My car was still being way back on highway near Ultor Dome.

"You hurt?" he asked. "I can call Julius, have someone pick you up."

I shook my head. It was not being far walk back to church anyway. I waived at him as I was leaving, and took to streets of the Row. Saints were controlling it, so was being easy walk home.

I blinked, pausing, when seeing my Nelson parked in it's usual space. At least I was thinking it was mine, no one else was having purple one here that I was knowing of. As I was getting close, I saw note was pinned beneath wipers. I snatched it up and read it. I was not recognizing handwriting, but it was being fluid and yet rough, but still feminine.

_I had someone pick up your car. I'd have done it myself, but can't have them seeing me, obviously._

I grinned despite my weariness. It was unsigned, but I was knowing who had written it all the same. I had to be remembering to be thanking Lin next time I was seeing her. Still smiling, I made my way into church.

#

I was surprised to be seeing Julius in sanctuary, and my smile was turning quickly to frown. He was being alone, and was looking up as I walked in and shut door behind me.

"You got a minute, playa?" he asked, and I nodded carefully, stopping near him. We had not spoken since incident with his _good friend_ Will.

"First, I shouldn't have lost my cool," he admitted. "We got enough problems fightin' these bitches that think they own Stilwater, we don't need to be fightin' amongst ourselves, you feel me?"

I nodded. It was not apology, but was probably best I could be expecting from this man.

"But you also can't go against my orders just because you got some bleedin' heart for hos," he went on, tone firm and strong.

I narrowed my eyes. Bleeding heart for hos? He was having no idea the shit I have been through. I opened my mouth to be telling him off, and he was raising hand to stop me from talking.

"I'm not finished. Now I know you think you had a good reason for what you did, and I can respect that. As fucked up a it is, it shows you got initiative. That's good. Just don't go against my orders, especially when I send you to _help_ someone. We clear?"

I gave him no indication of anything. My anger was slowly coming to boil, but I forced it to something cold, dark. I knew my face was being dead, eyes pitiless.

"Julius," I said quietly, and he was seeming taken aback I had been saying anything.

"She can talk," he said with faint chuckle.

"You are not knowing what I have had happen in my life," I went on, tone frigid as I could be making it. I felt something pass my eyes, some haunting memory, and was hoping he was missing it. "But I will _never_ be stealing girls from one pimp to be passing them on to another. Find some other bitch to be doing your dirty work when is coming to that."

I moved past him to be going to my room.

"Playa, wait," he said gently. It was gentleness that made me be turning back to him.

"Whatever happened to you, it's in the past, y'hear? Don't let it eat you alive, trust me. Now go on, get yourself cleaned up and get some sleep. Oh, and Lin's got your money for tonight. G'Night."

Julius left me standing there, silently seething. Some things you are not just letting go of just like that. It has not been _eating me alive_ for past four and half years, what was he knowing of anything? Shaking my head, I went into my room and closed door, sagging down against it. I pulled my knees to my chest and crossed my arms over them, laying my head down. I was having bad feeling nightmares would be bad tonight.


	8. Nice and Hot

AN: Ugh, so long to post! But I've been so busy and there was a scene that took forever to get out, but then it finally worked. So. Thanks again to all the reviewers and favoriters/followers :) It means a lot to me. Anyway, here we go.

Ch 08 - Nice and Hot

_I was struggling for air, but was not being able to be breathing easily past hands pressed to my throat. I was being held to table by many men, being first night after capture. They were leering at me from all around, their ugly, hateful faces sneering and chuckling amongst themselves at their 'luck' at finding virgin for their crusade of ethnic cleansing. They laughed when I was insisting on being Russian, mocking me despite my only passable Serbian._

_Rough hand touched my cheek, mockingly gentle, and I was trying to be turning away from it, but could not. My stomach was in knots, fear twisting my insides. They cut my clothes away, men laughing darkly as my body was being exposed to chilled air. I closed my eyes when another hand was touching me, wanting desperately to be telling them I was just girl, this was wrong, but words would not be getting past those terrible fingers closing off my airway. They were wrenching my legs apart, then, and as first man took his place between them, my mind was torn with feelings of shame and anger, revulsion, heart hammering in my throat. I struggled hard, but they were just laughing again, holding me easily. I cried out silently as he was taking grip on my hips, fingers digging cruelly into flesh, and then he push-…_

I jolted awake and was clawing at my throat, gasping and sweating. It was taking me moment to be remembering I was in church on 3rd Street, not in some hellish prison camp on other side of planet. I sat up slowly, panting and looking into shadows of room carefully. My thin, brown blanket slipped down, revealing the purple tank top I had been wearing to bed. I was knowing no one was there, it was foolish, but I almost always was doing it when I was waking from nightmare. My fear was slowly ebbing away, but then I was jumping at knock on door, clutching blanket to me as my heart tried to be leaping from chest.

"Yo, Ivana, you ok?" Johnny asked, voice muffled by door.

I looked at my phone. What was Johnny doing here at four in morning? And bothering _me_ no less. I must have been making noises loud enough for him to be hearing.

"I am fine!" I called. It was part lie, part truth, but I was being as best I could, so close enough.

Johnny opened door anyway, peeking head in. "Hope you're decent," he said, chuckling.

I kept telling myself he would not be hurting me, he would not be hurting me. I was probably looking as terrified as I was feeling, despite trying not to.

"You don't look fine," he noted. "Bad dream?"

I nodded, pulling blanket closer. I really needed my own place. Money was coming in more and more as I was taking on jobs for Saints, and I would be having lock then, and no unwanted visitors when I was telling them I was okay.

"Why are you being here?" I asked warily. Nothing I could be coming up with was pleasant, but that was maybe just my paranoia. I was used to the church being quiet at this hour.

"Eesh and I had a fight," he told me with shrug. "Didn't wanna sleep on her couch, my place is bein' fumigated, so here I am grabbin' a pew and hearin' you cryin' out behind a closed door. You sure you all right?"

I nodded. His story was making sense, but I was still wanting my own place where people would at least be having to be _trying_ to be walking in on me.

And hopefully be making enough noise to be waking me so I could be shooting them.

"You wanna grab breakfast or something?" Johnny asked. "I ain't really tired and Freckle Bitch's serves a mean egg an' cheese, The Drip."

I grinned at him. "Get out so I can be getting dressed. The answer to 'are you wanting Freckle Bitch's' is always being _da_, er, yes."

#

After Freckle Bitch's Johnny drove us to small, empty field. I frowned, but he was already getting out of Venom and walking into distance. I reached under hoody and thumbed safety off on my VICE 9. If he was trying any funny business I would be ready.

"Storm drain entrance is right over here," he called back to me.

I was catching up to him, looking down into concrete pit with large concrete pipe leading into black tunnel.

"Why are we being here?" I asked carefully. It was still being dark, and no cars were passing. It was feeling lonely and desolate. Why would Johnny be taking me to this place?

"Lin and I set up a shootin' range under the streets in this chamber we found," he replied. "It ain't far inside. Now, we ain't got no fancy motors to wheel targets back to ya and shit, but it's free and discreet."

"Oh," I replied quietly, feeling a little bad for thinking so poorly of him. "You and Lin? You are not seeming to be liking each other much."

"We got a history, that bitch and I," he explained, though was not really elaborating, either. "We like each other all right, but it's so easy to get under her skin I just can't help myself."

"History, huh," I muttered, scrambling down into pit.

"You got a lighter on you?" he asked. "We always used Lin's lighter to find our way through the dark. Got some portable lights down there, though, once we're in."

"So you and Lin were sneaking into this dark, lonely place often," I stated flatly. "Alone?"

"Mostly," Johnny said with a chuckle. "You askin' a lotta questions about Lin tonight. You never talk this much."

I pulled out my lighter and was lighting it up, ignoring his accusing tone and moving into darkness. It was smelling mildewy and wet, light from lighter's flame flickering and dancing.

"Make a left," Johnny told me, and I did.

"And now a right," he was telling me.

And there was chamber, huge, with lots of debris all across floor. My lighter was barely lighting far wall. Tree branches, trash, newspapers, but then I was seeing targets being set up along one wall, brick peppered with many holes.

And then lighter was burning me, and I cried out, letting flame be dying and plunging us into blackness.

Johnny chuckled. "You need to ditch that shitty lighter."

I rolled my eyes even though he could not be seeing them.

"Now where did you go…" he mused, voice suddenly close behind me.

I pulled my pistol, aiming in direction of his voice, eyes straining in darkness to be making out his form, anything.

"Ah ha!" Johnny shouted. "There you are, now I got ya!"

Fuck it, I started squeezing down on trigger. It was stupid to be letting him get me alone down in some dark hole.

I was being blinded by light suddenly. Lamps around room were blazing like sun at midday, garish and harsh.

"Whoa, ease down there you crazy bitch," Johnny laughed, holding out both hands to be warding me off. "What's got you so spooked?"

"I was thinking I was hearing something," I lied.

"Yeah, it's called me stumblin' around in the fuckin' dark," he grumbled. "Ammo cans are over there, help yourself. It's pretty loud down here, you might want some earplugs."

Shrugging, I went over for ear plugs, putting foam cylinders into my ears. They were feeling strange as they were expanding, tickling my ear canals teasingly.

"So, Russia huh?" Johnny asked casually, and I was surprised I was hearing him despite ears packed with squishy foam.

I nodded, picking up paper target and walking to be pinning it to wall over shot up one.

"What's your name anyway?" he asked as I was returning.

I shook my head. "Is not important, is reminding me of bad time in my life."

"So, you from Moscow or somethin'?" he tried instead, completely dropping question about my name. Good.

I smirked. "Russia is being largest country in world, there is more to it than just Moscow."

Johnny grinned at me. "So can you do that little dance with the crossed arms and leg-kicking?"

I rolled my eyes, pointing my VICE 9 down range with teacup grip and fired.

"I'll take that as a no…"

I chuckled, firing again and hitting bullseye.

"You point that thing like you know how to use it," Johnny told me. "Who taught you? It wasn't Troy, he tilts his shit to the side like some wannabe banger... Lin? She's not bad."

My mind suddenly traveled back in time, to forest on other side of world. I could be smelling crisp air, scent of pine trees tickling my nose, and I was hearing his voice again, mind remembering the Serbian and Russian pidgin we were using, feeling his hands positioning me just so. I was being thirteen again, feeling my lip curl into smile of remembrance.

"_Here, get a feel for this while I go pull in the target to 10 meters," Dmitar said, handing me a somewhat bulky, large black pistol. Dmitar was a couple years older, tall, and built like a ballet dancer, lithe but strong._

_The pistol was rugged-looking and felt solid, grip a little too large for my hands, I think, but I could point it and reach the trigger._

"_Tokarev57," Dmitar explained as he returned. "Yugoslavian variant of the Tovarev33, the Russian original."_

_I grinned. "You know me well."_

_Dmitar smiled. "I thought you might like it. It's very similar, the main differences being that the 57 has a safety and the magazine holds an extra 7.62 round."_

_I thumbed the safety off and pointed it down range. "Ugh, the sight is… ugly."_

_Dmitar chuckled. "It's a combat pistol for combat range, not a rifle. Try it."_

_Uncertainly, I squeezed off a round, and the pistol jumped in my hands. I missed completely._

"_Try again," Dmitar urged gently._

_I fired again, and missed. Again. I was growing frustrated. "What am I doing wrong?"_

_Dmitar came up behind me, and I was suddenly very aware of his closeness._

"_Here," he said quietly, adjusting my arms for me._

_When his hands touched mine, it was electric and I swallowed._

"_Your grip is too tight," he murmured into my ear, breath hot. It tingled wonderfully. He put my hands into a teacup grip. "Now squeeze the trigger gently. Pistols are not as easy to shoot as rifles."_

_Nodding, I fired. The bullet tore through the paper at least, but was up and to the left. I hadn't actually hit the target._

_Dmitar chuckled. "You're getting better. Try again, you're still gripping too hard, don't try to crush it when you squeeze the trigger."_

_I pulled the trigger once more, and the bullet was still a little high and to the left, but I'd hit the middle ring of the target at least. "I hit it!"_

_Dmitar gently kicked my ankles, urging my legs a bit further apart, pressing against me. I bit my lower lip, blushing furiously at the intimate contact._

"_There, remember this stance," he whispered gently into my ear, almost seductively._

_Something low inside me tightened, and my breathing grew fainter._

"_Pistol practice?" Darko said from behind us, and we parted immediately._

_I was blushing terribly, and hated it. Darko wasn't my boyfriend, why should I be so embarrassed? He was not even very attractive, not like Dmitar, though he was very confident._

"_H-hey Darko," I said, a little shakily. "Dmitar is showing me how to shoot a pistol."_

"_I can see," the older boy said with a chuckle. "Close to a bullseye in three shots, he must be a good teacher indeed."_

"_Sure," I said, nodding._

"_The Tokarev design is rugged and powerful," Darko explained, pulling his own pistol one-handed and firing repeatedly at the target. He emptied the magazine, and the grouping was all in the bullseye._

"_Impressive," I said, a little bit in awe. "Most impressive."_

_Darko shrugged, swapping magazines. "I have had a lot of practice."_

_Dmitar was frowning, but remained silent for a moment._

"_So," Dmitar finally said. "Where is the next op? Any ideas?"_

_Darko nodded. "I overheard Niko and Goran arguing about her doing something."_

_I frowned. "And what is that?"_

_Darko shrugged. "I don't know, but it won't be until tonight, so you have time for more shooting practice."_

_Without waiting for a response, Darko wandered away and left us alone._

"_What was that about?" I asked, trying to focus my thoughts. I took aim at the target._

"_I am not sure," Dmitar said to me._

_I fired, and this time clipped the edge of the bullseye. "Take that!"_

I smiled again as sewer came back into focus. "Nyet, was boy from when I was being younger."

"Nothing like shootin' shit with old friends, right? He stay back home? Or was this here?"

"He is dead," I told him, squeezing off another shot at target and hitting bullseye.

#

As we were leaving sewer, it was dark and my phone was exploding with several text messages. Pulling it out, I saw all were being from Lin.

'_Hey I need you, call me.'_

'_Hello? Today Ivana.'_

'_Where the hell are you?'_

'_DAMN IT BITCH WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?'_

I was wincing at that one. Then my phone notified me of three voicemails, all from Lin. Shit. I did not even bother listening to them and just called her.

"The pussy calls?" Johnny asked, almost sounding hopeful. I punched him in arm, shoving at him playfully as Lin was picking up. He was asshole, but in good way.

'_What the hell Ivana, I've been tryin' to reach you all day!'_ she growled, sounding very pissed off. _'Where've you been?'_

"I was being at shooting range with Johnny," I told her. "I am guessing there was no phone signal underground."

'_He took you there? Asshole. Forget it, get your ass down to Glitz, and it goes without sayin' no flags.'_

Lin was then hanging up on me.

"Can you be dropping me off at Glitz, comrade?" I asked him. "Lin is needing me to be meeting her there, and soon. She is sounding pissed."

Johnny chuckled. "When does she not sound pissed? Yeah, I'll run you by there. You two been spendin' a lotta time together, huh? Outside of work, that is."

I shrugged, it was really being none of his business, and she could be asking me same of _him_. "Just be taking me to night club, Johnny."

#

Music was loud and thumping inside, bass pulsing and drums hitting hard. I wandered around club, making my way to dance floor before spotting Lin. Our eyes met, and her face lit up, eyes sparkling, and she was smiling at me. We met at edge, and I bit my lower lip, grinning softly as she was taking my hand, leading me onto dance floor.

"Try not to look so conspicuous," she advised gently.

I nodded, turning my gaze back to her. She seemed to have been cooling off before I was getting here, at least. Did I dare to be hopeful it was being my presence that was calming her instead?

"You did good," she said lightly, putting her hands on my hips. "But I'm not through with you, yet."

I smiled, crossing my wrists behind her neck and letting her lead. A few people watched us, mostly hungry-looking and probably horny old men, but I ignored them.

"Those cars you stole have been rigged to blow when the engine reaches a high enough temperature," she told me, taking us across the floor, hips swaying gently, and she was leaning closer. "I need you to make sure those cars get nice and _hot,_" she breathed against my ear, warm and soft. My body was tingling with anticipation, but she was pulling away slightly, smirking down at me.

"Now, there's a race going down in Chinatown _tonight_," she went on. "And I think you should give them some tough competition. I know these guys, if you're in the lead for the final stretch, they're gonna hit the nitrous to blow past you. When they do…"

Lin was leaning into me again. "…_Boom…"_ she whispered, fingertips trailing up my lower back, and I shivered, nodding.

"As soon as those cars are wrecked, get the _hell_ outta there," she told me urgently. "You're no good to m-… _us_ dead."

I swore I was seeing Lin's cheeks coloring for once, and smiled.

She looked me up and down for moment, grinning. "Thanks for the dance. Now hurry up, you gotta race to win."

I sighed, watching her go as she was sauntering off. She did things to me like no in long time, and I am thinking she was knowing it, even enjoying it. Still, I was being nervous as hell. I was only driving cars for couple weeks, now, and Lin was wanting me to be winning street races?

Well, I would be giving it everything I was having and be going from there. What else could I be doing?

#

I walked outside, and Troy was pulling up in some modified Zircon. It was being dark red with twin black stripes along roof and sides, with big wheels and large muffler tip. Hood was painted with flames, trickling along doors. It was being sort of ugly, but was not my car, so fuck it.

What in hell was Troy doing here, though? Did Lin call him? Was he following me? I was not knowing, but planned to be finding out.

"Hey girl," he said, getting out. "Let's get to the race."

Shrugging, I got into driver's seat, scooting it forward so I could be reaching pedals. I was short, not nearly so tall as Troy.

"Look, I don't care what Lin says," he started as I was pulling away. "You get me next to those cars and I'll take care of the Rollerz, all right? To hell with this lap-race bullshit."

I glanced at him, but said nothing. This was not being Lin's plan, but so long as cars were blowing up, it was okay, _da_? I took first right, accelerating down street.

"I don't like the idea of Lin goin' under cover," Troy admitted after moment. "You roll with people long enough, an' pretty soon you start thinkin_'_ like 'em."

I frowned, glancing to him again and glowering. Lin was fucking loyal to Saints, I was having no doubt of that. But it might be explaining why he was so conveniently showing up. Had Lin told Julius her plan, and Troy decided to be intervening?

"All right, here they are," he told me, interrupting my thoughts. "I hope Lin followed up on her end of the deal."

Of course she did. Except it was being Samson who was rigging cars and taken them to Rollerz, and I had delivered cars to him. Troy was really seeming to not be liking Lin for some reason. Maybe he was being jealous? Maybe he is wanting me to be seeing Lin in bad light for some reason?

I pulled up to already staged cars, frowning. We were being in last place, having arrived just before race was starting. The starter girl was already in place, having flags above her head and swinging them down.

"Go, Ivana!" Troy yelled, slapping dash several times.

I punched gas, thankful car was being automatic. Killing it at starting line would be embarrassing, but I _was_ getting better.

Rollerz and their cars gained quick lead, but as I swerved around slow moving traffic on street, I was catching one of them.

"Pull up to that Roller," Troy advised, and I got up next to car.

"You think that shit you drive can beat the Rollerz!?" Roller was calling, swerving at us. I held my place in lane, was Troy's cars not mine, so fuck it. He wasn't hitting us anyway.

"Tell you what!" Troy yelled out window. "You ask nicely, an' I'll let you wash my car on weekends, huh?"

I rolled my eyes, but juvenile taunting was seeming to be having effect on driver, and he cast glare at Troy, down shifting and speeding ahead. But Troy's Zircon was being fast, and I kept up with him through thickening traffic, and now Troy was hanging out of window.

"Yeah, if I knew racing you chumps was this easy, I'd have taken your slips months ago!"

Blue flames erupted from Rollerz' exhaust, and his car was racing ahead. Suddenly it exploded into flames, flipping end over end to be running over fire hydrant and slamming into store front on it's side.

"Fuck and shit," I breathed. Samson hadn't been messing around with his bombs.

"Whoa!" Troy cried, but he was grinning. "Lin doesn't fuck around, does she?"

Damned right. I cut wheel, moving around cars and catching up to next Roller.

"Get me next to that fucker," Troy told me, as if I was not already doing just that.

"You think you can beat us in that piece of shit!?" Troy called as I was pulling up along side. "Yeah, I don't wanna hear any bitchin' when you have to give up your parent's car!"

I snorted laughter, snickering. Many Rollerz _were_ being quite young suburban teens, I bet many _were_ racing parent's car sometimes.

"You never had a chance!" Troy jeered. "Be sure to have your slip ready!"

Roller swerved and slammed into side of us. Apparently he was not taking well to Troy's insulting. Grinning, I rammed him back, tires squealing as both cars fought for same position on road.

"My car!" Troy cried. "What the hell you crazy Russian b-…!"

"Rollerz, comrade!" I shouted, interrupting him. "Be focusing on Rollerz!"

I cut wheel, driving into oncoming traffic, narrowly avoiding two Mules before jerking back to right side of road.

"I knew you Rollerz were all talk!" Troy shouted, slapping his door several times.

Roller hit nitrous, car racing ahead while engine screamed. Flames erupted from under hood, and then it, too, exploded, driver screaming as his car was plowing over curb and down sidewalk. It hit light pole before coming to stop, and we were flying past, my focus on the last one.

"You ain't doin' half-bad," Troy told me, chuckling. "Maybe we need to have Lin train all the new drivers."

I grinned, willing this car to be catching last one. He was good, slipping through traffic like fish through stream, but thankfully Troy's Zircon was being little faster and I was catching him eventually.

"Watchin' a movie about street racers doesn't make you a tuner, buddy!" Troy shouted mockingly.

"What'd I say about fuckin' with us!?" kid called out his window.

Troy just grinned wickedly as we flew onto highway, cars honking and flashing lights at us. "You Rollerz are a fuckin' joke!"

Rollerz asshole gave us finger, punching his nitrous and racing ahead. I hung back, waiting for inevitable explosion. Samson was good mechanic, and this one went, too, exploding into glorious fireball and smashing into side rail of freeway.

"Kid shoulda had thicker skin," Troy chuckled. "All right, out, I need to go get Samson to fix my car now that you fucked it up."

"Er, Johnny gave me ride to night club," I told him. "I am not having car there."

"An' that's my problem why?" he asked.

"You are going to Samson, I can be walking from there, _da?_" I retorted. Why was he being such asshole?

"I don't want you in my car anymore after you wrecked it," Troy grumbled. He was sounding like petulant baby.

I narrowed my eyes. "I am being in driver's seat still, Troy. I am not walking back to Row from _here_, _mudak_. And _he_ hit _me_ first."

"Last chance of me askin' nicely," he said dangerously.

I raised an eyebrow at him. He was being really childish. Shrugging, I swerved over two lanes, taking highway exit at last second. Pissed, I ran his car over fire hydrant, backed up and opened sun roof and all windows. Then I was getting out, tossing him keys.

"Be enjoying wet ride home, _comrade,_" I spat, walking out into street and flagging down car. Troy was yelling something, but I was not knowing what nor was I caring. A white Zimos stopped and I pulled my VICE 9, aiming it at window.

"Be getting out or be getting dead, your choice!" I called.

Driver's eyes went wide, and she was getting out, an older blonde woman with glasses in pants suit. "P-please, don't hurt me!"

I rolled my eyes, getting into her car. I was saying if she was getting out she would be okay, or was my English that poor still? I put car into gear and sped off for Row.

#

"What the hell was that, Troy?" Lin asked heatedly as I was closing door to sanctuary behind me. She was kind of person that was never needing to be yelling, but you were knowing when she was angry and wanting to hurt people.

This was being one of those times. Julius watched them both, almost bemused expression on his face. I guess Troy was not stopping by Samson's first.

"You mean makin' sure those cars were blown up?" he shot back. "How long's Ivana been drivin'? And you expected her to win a race with the Rollerz?"

"She could have handled it," Lin retorted, taking drag from cigarette and blowing out stream of smoke, tendrils curling from her nostrils like angry Chinese dragon. "Don'tunderestimate her and _don't _undermine me again, got it?" she told him, voice low and dangerous.

"Or what?" Troy taunted. "She's provin' herself but she gotta long way to go, Lin. You'd realize that if you weren't tryin' to get in her pants, you fuckin' dyke."

Lin hit him, right cross that was sending him staggering back. "Don't you dare talk to me like that," she growled.

I smiled to myself. No one had been noticing me, yet, with all this drama that was happening. Troy was definitely being on asshole list, now.

Troy's face contorted with hate and he moved forward. "You fuckin' bi-...!"

"Troy! Lin!" Julius barked. "You outta line! Get a hold of yourselves. We havin' enough problems with the other gangs, let's not tear ourselves apart for 'em."

Lin took a deep breath and was nodding. Troy rubbed his cheek.

"You got a helluva cross," he grumbled, managing a faint smirk.

"I made the call, Lin," Julius told her. "Not Troy. Too much can go wrong in a street race and if all the cars blew up at once it'd look bad."

"Ivana could have handled it," Lin repeated. "Look, you wanted me to do this, you either let me do things _my way _or pull me out and take down the Rollerz without me."

"All right, fine," Julius shot back. "You runnin' the show, then from here on out. Don't get no one killed doin' it, y'feel me?"

Lin looked like she was wanting to be arguing, and Troy was looking smug. I stepped up to them and was touching her on arm, scowling at Troy. I was feeling like part of this was being about me, and not liking it.

"Speakin' of," Troy said. "Look who it is. We need to talk to her. Bye Lin."

Lin raised her chin defiantly.

"Alone," Troy added pointedly, and was glowering at her.

Lin narrowed her eyes, but a gentle look from Julius was softening her expression, and she nodded to our leader, stalking out of church.

I looked to Troy curiously.

He looked over shoulder, making sure door was closing behind her. "It's about Lin. You been seein' her a lot, you think she's turned on us?"

"What?" I asked sharply. "You are being serious?"

"As a fuckin' heart attack," Troy retorted. "I told you, you roll with people long enough, you start thinkin' like 'em."

"You are speaking from experience, then?" I asked, doing my best to be keeping anger from my voice. If they thought I was being angry, they could be thinking I was covering for her.

"Answer the question, playa," Julius ordered.

I shook my head. "No chance, Lin is loyal, I am being sure of it."

"So her shit plans have been incompetence an' not malice, then?" Troy asked, smirking.

"She is doing best she can with what she is being given," I told him calmly, rather proud of myself. "Are you infiltrating street gang, Troy? Can you be telling us how easy it is or is not?"

"This ain't about me," Troy shot back, and he was opening his mouth to be saying something more, but Julius was putting up his hand.

"You can go, now, playa," he said gently. "We got what we needed."

I nodded to him, casting another glare at Troy as I was turning to be heading for doors. Lin was outside, leaning against wall holding cigarette and staring thoughtfully at street.

"What'd they want?" she asked, stubbing out her smoke and tilting towards me, tossing me big wad of cash bundled with rubber band. "For the job." Then she was crossing her arms and watching me carefully.

"Oh," I said warily, pocketing money without counting it. "Er, uh, Troy and Julius were asking me about your loyalties, and I was telling them you were being loyal to Saints. I am having no doubt of you, Lin."

I leaned back against wall next to her, arms barely brushing one another.

"Uh huh," was all she was saying for several moments, eyes unreadable, and then she pivoted towards me, gazing down at me with that heat in her eyes again.

Lin leaned down, corner of her mouth curling faintly at what she was seeing on my face. "I ever tell you how adorable you are?"

I felt my cheeks coloring, hot and pink, but was shaking my head. Lin's hand was being on my hip, then, light and faintly tickling, and we were standing bare centimeters apart, now.

I looked up, and we were being so close our lips brushed; there was jolt that dazzled down to my toes, electric and tingling.

Screaming and wailing guitars erupted from Lin's back pocket, and she groaned, starting to be standing up straight. "After all that shit with Julius and Troy I really need to take this, sweetie."

Fuck all that. They could be leaving voicemail.

I stood up on my toes, fingertips sliding lightly up her sides to be cradling back of her head, pulling her to me as I was closing my eyes. Our lips were pressing together, then, and small sound was escaping me. Lin made low noise in her throat, and was suddenly pressing me to wall, kissing me back with rising passion. I was knowing many people were probably watching, but I was not caring. This, this is what was wanting from her and finally getting.

Lin's tongue teased along my lips, subtly urgent, and I let her in, taking in shuddering breath through my nose. There were sudden cries and cheers, and I tried to be pushing her away, but Lin wouldn't let me, instead deepening kiss. My cheeks burned, I was not being much for public displays of anything, let alone _this,_ but it _was_ enjoyable.

"Get a room!" some woman shouted, sounding annoyed. Her annoyance was only met with chuckles or boos.

Finally, Lin broke free, smirking at me, her chest rising and falling. We stared into each other's eyes for several moments, and I know I was grinning like fool.

"Show's over, assholes," she called, taking my hand and leading me through throng of male Saints, and few females, to her Voxel.

As I sat in passenger seat, I was hating how badly I was blushing, but was being very proud of myself. I grinned as Lin sat down, and she was looking over at me as she was starting car.

"Someone looks proud of herself," she said sardonically, looking over shoulder and backing out onto street.

I nodded, still grinning. Lin put Voxel into first, launching down street to roaring of engine. She was glancing at me, smirking.

"Lunch is on me today, sweetie. I think you've earned it."


	9. Time For A Ho Down

Ch 09 - Time For A Ho Down

I finished last of my Bazoom and crumpled wrapper, tossing it into nearby trash can. It was nice day out, if chilly, and Lin and I were just finishing lunch. I pulled out my Volitions and lighter, lighting cigarette and blowing out smoke.

"That's a real shit lighter," Lin teased, smirking, but her eyes were twinkling. She lit cigarette of her own. "You should get a better one, you can afford it, ya know."

"So I am being told," I shot back. "But if I am losing this 'shit lighter' is being cheap to be replacing."

Lin chuckled, shaking her head. "I gotta hand it to you, Ivana," she said, tapping ash away. "You're doin' real well. And thanks for stickin' up for me."

I shrugged. "I am trusting you, is being no problem."

She smiled a little. "Still. It means a lo-…"

Her phone rang, loud screaming man and guitars wailing from tiny speaker. I sighed as she flipped it open.

"What?" she snapped. After few moments, she was rolling her eyes. "Uh huh. Okay. Yeah, gimme a bit."

Lin snapped her phone closed. "Sorry hon, I gotta go. Need me to drop you off at the church?"

I narrowed my eyes, frowning. "I can be walking from here."

"I know, I know," she grumbled, and was leaning over to be kissing my cheek. Damn her, but I grinned when I was wanting to be grumpy. "But like I was sayin' it means a lot what you did."

"Go. Be doing Rollerz shit, but you are being mine later, _da?_"

Lin nodded, smirking as she was getting up and crushing out her cigarette under foot. "I'll call you later, ok?"

"Go," I said again, waiving her off.

I took a few moments to be watching her leave, smoking thoughtfully, then was turning back to my Big Swallow. I finished Kooky Kola and was tossing it into trash, too. I got up, stretching and stubbing out my own cigarette, and was heading towards church when I was seeing Johnny and Aisha at table. Aisha was dressed in what looked like church clothes for old woman, must be disguise. I walked up to their table and Johnny turned to me.

"…Hey what's up," he said, and we slapped hands together. "_Perfect timin'._"

Aisha threw her hands to sides, looking fussy and getting up. "You two talk, I'll be right back."

I turned to see her be walking away, and back while Johnny started talking.

"Whatever. She don't appreciate fine dinin'," he said with grin. "Now I've been talkin' to Eesh's sister," he went on, touching table in emphasis. "Turns out, Tanya's been _fuckin'_ people in every sense of the world."

I grit my teeth, setting jaw. Tanya Winters was running forced prostitution for Vice Kings. She also kidnaped Aisha's sister for her ring. I was wanting her to be deep in ground someplace where no one would be finding her _moorzilka,_ disease-riddled body. Is being cheapest of train station whores, _moorzilka_.

"Not only is she blowin' King's body guard Big Tony," Johnny told me, voice rising. "But she's fuckin' Warren Williams, their numbers guy, whenever Tony ain't lookin'! Now between Tony and Warren the only guy she ain't leadin' around by his _cock_ is _King!_"

I frowned, glowering. Women that fucked their way to top were being nothing but cheap whores. And men that were letting them were _dolboyob_. Is being '_idiot man'_ basically.

"So I'm thinkin' if we put the hurt on Tanya," he continued, making circle motion on table with hand and looking up at me. "We're fuckin' up the Vice Kings. She's got an operation in Prawn Court. That's where we'll start."

I nodded. Was good plan. Men are always being easy targets when fucking with their women.

"_Roll in there and put the murder on anyone you see, customers included,"_ Johnny growled dangerously, then turned light-hearted with smirk. "Who wants to die for a blow job, right?"

I grinned. Was definitely good plan.

"When you go for Tanya, be careful," he said soberly. "She's probably got some muscle in there."

I smiled without mirth, feeling my eyes go frozen like Siberian tundra. "You can be counting on me, comrade."

#

I prowled streets of Prawn Court looking for patrolling assholes. My Nelson shuddered a bit as I idled at intersection. I was really needing to be having Lin or Samson look into engine troubles. Then car problems were being far from my mind as I saw yellow Compton cruise by on cross street. I floored gas, screeching out and turning to chase him, engine backfiring before wheels caught. Another car was almost hitting me, slamming on brakes and steering away.

I raced up along side VK asshole and reached into the passenger seat, picking up my Spree and spraying him with bullets. Blood spurted from many wounds in chest, and as man died he swerved into my car, heavy blow tearing off my side mirror and surely putting big dent in body work.

"Fuck and shit!" I cried, wrestling with steering wheel and fighting free of his heavy convertible. It ran up onto curb and ran over several bystanders gawking and taking pictures with camera phones. _Idiots_ were deserving their fate.

Bullets pinged and rattled off of my car, and looking over my shoulder I was seeing another yellow Compton speeding towards me. Putting Nelson into gear, I floored it and cut wheel, spinning car around to be facing them, and I leaned out of window to be finishing emptying my Spree's magazine at them. Right as gun clicked dry, engine was erupting in flames and Vice _Queens_ narrowly careened to side, exploding into fire and shrapnel while more people were screaming. I popped empty magazine free and inserted another, racking bolt and readying my SMG for action again.

It was time to be going before cops were showing up. I sped away from scene of such carnage, turning several corners before I was seeing another yellow Compton, hardtop, and he was still being blissfully unaware there was predator hunting him. I pulled up next to him at red light, smiling knowingly.

"Hey there lil' mama," he called, grinning and showing gold teeth.

I picked up SKR-7 and fired into his window, blood splashing onto upholstery and windshield.

"Bye bye, comrade!" I crowed, punching gas and speeding through intersection to honking of horns and screeching of tires. I think there was being four of them…

There. Racing towards me was yellow Compton hardtop, two men inside. This would be more of challenge, I am thinking. I sped towards them, cutting wheel and hitting brakes, sliding to stop with passenger window facing them. I raked their windshield with gunfire from passenger to driver, and when SMG clicked empty, barrel smoking, both were dead and covered in much blood and gore. I started to be pulling away when my phone was ringing. Seeing Johnny's name, I answered.

"_Da?_"

'_You handle up on those patrols, yet?'_

"Just was finishing," I replied, guiding my Nelson carefully through traffic.

'_So much for Tanya's hired help. Now get your ass over to the whorehouse and _drop_ that chickenhead.'_

Then Johnny hung up. Rolling my eyes, I turned corner and raced to brothel.

#

I pulled up to brothel soon, was not being far from where I already was. As I approached side alley, bullets started flying. I had killed all patrols I was knowing of, but _someone_ had made sure I was having welcoming party waiting for me. I jerked my VICE 9 from waistband, racking slide and drawing bead on first VK asshole. I dropped him with two bullets to chest and ducked behind large orange pillar holding up back part of another building. Stepping out, I shot another in head, blood and brain spattering wall as he was collapsing down it, and two more shots took down last asshole.

Seven rounds left. I jogged around side of building and pressed myself to wall as bullets whistled past. Ducking down, I shot African American lady VK twice in chest and she crumpled against parked Compton convertible. I walked over to her, seeing her still alive as I retrieved magazine from her VICE 9.

"How many are being inside?" I asked coolly.

"F-fuck yourself… Saint b-bitch," she managed, blood on her lips. She was wounded badly, was being bad way to be dying.

"You are in lot of pain," I told her matter-of-factly. "Be giving me answers and I will be helping you."

"More than ten, p-plenty to kill yo' bitch ass, whore," she spat.

Narrowing my eyes, I put bullet into her head. "Thank you, comrade."

She was being in no more pain, at least.

I kicked in door to brothel. I was not attacked immediately, so was assuming they were waiting for me further in. I rounded corner and there was large, two story room ahead. Good place for ambush, but I was not having choice. I peeked my head in and then jerked back as doorframe shattered and was splintering, gunfire erupting form room.

Setting my jaw and taking deep breath, I dove into doorway sideways, firing into first asshole in yellow I was seeing and taking him down. I hit hard on my shoulder, firing up into next one. Bullets hammered into ground next to me, too close, and I rolled, getting to feet and changing magazines. I killed another VK, and winced as bullet winged my shoulder. Giving it quick glance and seeing only bleeding graze, I pushed pain away, firing again and again at defenders of Tanya's brothel.

"Vice Kings ain't ever gonna-…!" someone shouted from upstairs. I shot him in head.

I dashed into hallway to my right, adrenalin pumping. I kicked door open, doorframe cracking as I was rushing in and shooting banger with woman several times. He collapsed against wall, trailing blood smear as he fell.

I turned and shot another three times as he was pulling up pants. "Stupid bag of shit," I growled, dropping empty magazine and reloading. I ran back out into hallway and went to next door, kicking it open to see lady Vice King with whore on her knees.

_Pillow princess_. I squeezed trigger and was actually relishing sight of her flailing backwards to sag against bed. I'd be worrying about my spiral back into darkness later, for now I had shit to be doing for Saints.

"Get out of here!" I shouted, disappearing back into hallway and moving across to stairs. I charged up then, suddenly realizing I was having my Spree in my hands and was already firing short bursts at my enemies. The remaining at top of stairs fell before me, and I was running past to another hallway, this one left.

Taking deep breath, I kicked in first door I was coming to. Another lady Vice King was leaning against wall while whore on her knees was before her. I gave trigger quick squeeze, carefully controlled burst spattering bitch's insides against wall. The prostitute screamed, getting up and running around hysterically. I closed door behind me and ran down hall to next one.

Kicking it in, dark-skinned man was in bed with man, and he rolled out of bed as I drew bead on him, spraying bullets down range until he stopped moving. These rooms must be very well sound proofed if no one in them were hearing gunshots. It made sense though, for sex shop.

I made my way back to stairs and hurried across to other side. There was being no hallway, and so I was just kicking in first door. Another dark-skinned asshole had hooker bent over against wall, and I was dropping him like bad habit. His blood sprayed over woman's pale back and she screamed, panicking and running towards doorway. Reflex was taking over, and I gave her punch Lin would be proud of, laying her out and moving to next door. She would be waking up with headache, but alive.

My foot was being little tender, so I rammed this one with shoulder and stumbled in. Asshole inside was getting blowjob, and I finished magazine, squeezing down on trigger until Spree was clicking empty. I stared at his dead body, ignoring woman screaming in corner like incoherent harpy's baby. Finally shaking myself, I reloaded with fresh magazine, still breathing hard as I stood still, listening for any signs of enemy coming for me. Shadows danced in front of me, images of those long-dead, and I felt panic rising. Swallowing, I shoved it down, I was not having time to be reliving war shit, prison camp shit. Now was not being time. I could be breaking down back at church.

After taking few moments to be collecting myself, I ran down stairs two at once, rushing out to my Nelson to be heading back to Row. Already police sirens were nearing, and I was definitely overstaying my welcome.

#

I drove to church slowly, taking my time with traffic. That was big firefight, it was being long time since I was fighting like this. As I pulled into parking space, I was remembering first time I was killing someone.

_It was chaos. Men shouting and gunfire rattling in distance, shots roaring nearby. Grenade went off and I flinched, clutching my 1891 rifle close as I leaned against hulk of burnt out car. I was terrified. Wanting to fight in war, and being in war fighting, were two very different things._

_Goran was barking orders to Niko, Dmitar, and Darko. Darko Brevic looked like he could be Niko's ugly brother, though they were being unrelated. I watched three of them attack storefront._

"_Girl!" Goran shouted. He was oldest of us, and squad's leader. "Cover them!"_

_Nodding, I swallowed, pushing back my fear and setting up over hood of car and looking for target. Someone peeked out from around building, exposing his head and most of his torso, and I sighted on his chest, but then hesitated when I had to pull trigger. I'd never killed anyone before, and I froze._

_The man stepped fully out into street and started to throw grenade at our men running on store._

_I fired, and missed, but he was jumping, startled and distracted. He did not throw grenade at least. Cursing, I worked bolt and steadied my breathing, just like Dmitar taught me. I fired again, and this time bullet was taking him in middle of his body, and he dropped unarmed grenade, looking around bewilderedly. I closed bolt, I shot him again, and he fell to ground, laying still._

_I ducked back behind car, breathing hard. I scrunched my eyes shut, gasping for air. Goran made his way to me as other men's Krukovs opened up on enemies in the store._

"_Are you with me, girl?" he asked carefully, slinging his Krukov onto his back and crouching next to me._

_Swallowing, I nodded, but didn't open my eyes. I wanted to, all I could see was the spray of blood as my bullets hit that man, took his life, but for some reason the battle seemed scarier, and I didn't want to be seeing it._

"_You've never killed before," he stated simply, voice gentle. "There's no shame in being unable to handle it the first time."_

_I shook my head, still silent, still struggling to be breathing. I wanted to cry for doing something so terrible to someone._

"_He was the enemy," he told me gently, placing hand on my shoulder. "You are not the only person killing for the first time today, and you won't be the last. But you must understand it will get easier."_

_I nodded, swallowing hard. I finally opened my eyes, taking breath that only shuddered slightly. Gunfire was fading into distance, and he stood up, offering me hand, as Niko, Dmitar, and Darko were jogging back to us._

"_Come on," he said. "We're pulling out."_

I jumped as Johnny was knocking on window, clutching at armrest of car with death grip. I must have fallen asleep, and he startled shit out of me.

"Easy Ivana," he said, chuckling, voice being muffled by window. I rolled it down. "Didn't want you dyin' o' no carbon monoxide poisonin' or some shit. That's how people kill themselves in a car, right?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "I am being fine, thank you, comrade. I am needing hose to be killing myself in car, I am thinking. Is how they do it in movies, at least. I am just being tired I guess."

"Hey, it's gettin' dark, how about we roll down to Tee'N'Ay?" he asked. "Whaddaya say? First lap dance is on me."

I could not help but laugh lightly. Jut one of boys, I guess, but it was being better than dwelling on things long passed. "Fine, hop in. But later Lin and I are getting together. Of course if Rollerz shit is not getting in way."

Johnny got into passenger seat, and I was putting Nelson into reverse. "Yeah, yeah, I know not to keep a lady waitin' an' shit."

I backed out onto street and started driving down road. "Aisha is busy tonight?"

"Girls night out," he explained, leaning back and getting comfortable. "She told me I should have a guy's night out, so here I am."

I was giving him sideways glance, smirking and almost missing turn, but was tucking into lane behind blue Varsity and driving around it, speeding down street. My Nelson's engine bucked once before settling.

"Johnny, have Troy or Julius been asking you about me?" I asked cautiously, thinking of them asking me about Lin.

"Naw, well, Troy is always talkin' about ya, but not in no suspicious way or nuthin'. Why?"

I turned onto next street. "Troy and Julius, mostly Troy, asked me if Lin is still being loyal to Saints."

"Oh," he said somberly. "Well that fuckin' sucks. As much as I think she's a royal bitch with a capital 'B' Lin ain't no turncoat. That's what you told 'em, right?"

I nodded. "_Da_, not quite so… poetically, but I am believing in her."

"Good," he shot back, cracking his knuckles. "Maybe I need to have a little talk with Troy then."

We drove in silence for a few minutes and then he spoke up.

"Lin's a good woman," he admitted.

"You are knowing this from experience?" I asked.

"We're here," he said, pointing to sign and dodging question.

So we were. I pulled into parking lot and found space near back. Place was being busy, many cars in lot and even short line at door.

"I am guessing we are waiting bit before having _sis'ki_ being waived in our faces, comrade."


	10. Keeping What Was Theirs

**Where does the time go...**

Ch 10 - Keeping What Was There's

Inside of club was smokey and dim, women were being modestly attractive, and beer was overpriced. Of course there was being two drink minimum, so I was drinking overpriced shitty beer.

"You're makin' a name for yourself in the Saints," Johnny said, taking drink from longneck bottle. "Dex is a little jealous you ain't helpin' with the Carnales, yet."

"Poor _babushka_," I replied, sarcastic. No one was telling me I was having to be choosing who to be helping or when. It was being my choice.

Johnny shrugged, leaning back in his chair and raising bottle. "Hey, I don't care who does what as long as the _Saints_ are the gang left standin' at the end of the night, right?"

I clinked my bottle to his, nodding. "Damn right."

"Shit," Johnny said quickly, turning to be facing me more. "Don't look, but ah, your girlfriend is over there on the other side of the room."

I looked past him to be seeing Lin taking body shot off blonde stripper.

"You looked," Johnny grumbled.

I shrugged. "We just kissed. Is not big deal."

"She's just playin' the part of 'that bad ass racer chick the Rollerz think is awesome' I bet," he said, taking drink from his beer and going back to watching ladies.

"_Da_, I'm sure is all it is," I agreed, though my voice was betraying my disappointment.

"I thought it wasn't no big deal?" he asked, corner of his mouth tugging up into smirk.

"Fuck you, Johnny Gat."

"There ain't no 'E' in my name," he teased. "Joony Get? Who the fuck's that?"

I frowned at him, darkly. "Pissing off your ride is not good way to be starting night, _asshole_."

Johnny laughed. Because I as trying to be _comedian_ for him. I stood up to be leaving.

"Hey, sit down Ivana, I was laughin' with ya, not at ya!" he urged, looking over his glasses at me.

I sat down. He was being right, I was still on edge from earlier, it would usually not be getting to me so easily. It had been long time since I was this angry, and for so long. But I felt powerful, too, strong again.

"What the hell are you two doin' here?" Lin hissed as she slid into seat next to me, Johnny blocking her view from Rollerz.

"Lin, you might not wanna be seen sittin' with Saints," Johnny advised. "Not good for your health, if you know what I mean."

"And if those guys I'm sitting at that table with see you two, there's gonna be trouble," Lin shot back. I was smelling alcohol on her breath. "I'm _this_ close to findin' out who really runs shit for the Rollerz. _Don't_ blow this for me."

"Is small world," I said to her, failing at keeping annoyance out of my voice.

"I didn't know this is where they wanted to come when I bailed," Lin said gently.

"I am not being angry," I told her. "Not even over stripper body shots, you are being big girl, _da?"_

"You saw that, huh," Lin said, smirking. "Guess I've had a little too much vodka tonight, honey."

I shrugged at her. There was being no such thing as too much vodka. There _was_ being such thing as controlling your actions even while drunk. But it was not like she was sleeping with them, or us even really dating. Right?

"I gotta go," Lin went on, getting up and looking around. "They're gonna wonder why I'm takin' so long in the bathroom. But get _outta_ here you two, ok?"

Lin left, and I looked to Johnny. "So much for free lap dance."

"Part of me wants to stay anyway," Johnny admitted. "But that part of me also ain't too bright and has had a few beers. Let's bail, I got somethin' else for us to do."

#

Johnny kicked in door to Friendly Fire, and alarm went off. He rushed inside, shouting over shoulder. "Come on, we gotta hurry before the cops show up!"

Laughing and shaking my head, I ran in after him and followed him to back room where there was safe. I frowned.

"Johnny, safe is being very heavy to be carrying..."

"That's why we crack it," he shot back, kneeling and pressing ear next to dial.

"Would explosives not be better to be cracking with?" I asked.

"You got C4 handy?" he shot back. "'Cuz I sure don't! Now shut up while I do this. Christ you get chatty when you're drunk."

I frowned, deciding to be keeping watch instead of arguing, peering head out door and wincing at loudness of alarm's cacophony. So far no police were showing up, so I turned back to him. "How's it coming?"

"Almost there…"

"Police, come out with your hands up!" someone shouted from hallway over shrill alarm bell. Fuck and shit, and _so_ clichéd.

"We are having company, Johnny…"

"Well tell them we ain't interested in whatever they're sellin'," he grumbled, finally jerking safe open.

I smirked, pulling my VICE 9 from waistband. Using doorframe for cover, I snapped out and fired three times. Blood spurted from officer's chest and he crumpled to floor.

Johnny was carrying large box of guns when I turned. "We can pawn these off for some quick cash, come on."

We ran out of back door and around to front where my Nelson was being parked. I quickly opened driver's door and popped trunk, getting into car while Johnny tossed loot into back. He jerked door open and flopped into passenger seat, grinning.

"Go go go!" he cried, slapping dashboard.

I punched gas, engine backfiring before roaring to life and hurtling us down street.

#

I stumbled up church steps, weary and bleary eyed. It was being six in morning, I was groggy, cranky, and wanting to be sleeping. Glowing ember of cigarette in shadows of church made me stiffen, and instinctively I reached for my pistol.

"Easy, Ivana," Lin said lowly, stepping into light and looking around. She dropped her smoke and stubbed it out. "Been waitin' here an hour for you, Samson let me park my car in his garage to keep it outta sight."

I nodded. By now Rollerz would be knowing her car pretty well, I imagined.

"I just wanted to see you before headin' home," she explained, seeming uncertain.

I smiled. "Well, is nice to be seeing you." I didn't tell her I was exhausted and could barely be seeing her. Alcohol had worn off at least, but other than nap earlier I had not had any sleep for far too long.

"You hungry?" she asked. "Freckle Bitch's is servin' breakfast, now."

My stomach grumbled, but if I was not getting sleep soon I might be passing out on pile of syrupy flapper cakes.

"Starving," I admitted. "But also I am being very exhausted, Lin. Been up since…" I trailed off, having trouble remembering when I had last slept. "Shit."

Lin smiled faintly, shrugging. She was sounding disappointed, though, when she spoke. "You get some rest then, huh?"

I walked up to her, gazing into her eyes. She met mine stare evenly, no hint of fear, but corner of her mouth was tugging up into faint smirk. We were same height, and at this distance was very intimate to so easily be making eye contact.

My phone rang, Tupac's _2 of Amerikaz Most Wanted_. "Damn it all…" Was ring tone for Johnny, we had just parted ways, why was he calling?

I reached into my back pocket, but Lin pinned wrist to my side as I pulled phone free. Being restrained, flash of fear danced through me, and my breath quickened and I swallowed. Trust issues, who me? "Lin, b-be letting go…"

I saw her eyes widen ever-so-slightly. Something flashed in them, but she was letting go of me. "Sorry, honey… I…"

I shook my head, waiving her off and flipping phone open. Fear was already subsiding. "_Da?_"

'_I don't know if it's quota time or what, but the cops are leaning hard on us,'_ his voice said. _'Shit's too hot right now, I want you off the street.'_

"I see-…"

Johnny was interrupting me. '_Hold on… what!? You're kiddin' me… Those _fuckin_' _cocksuckers_! Change of plans, it looks like the Kings are tryin' to get back Tanya's old digs as we speak. Get your ass over there and help our boys. You're the only backup they're gettin'.'_

Then he hung up.

"_Čert voz'mi v ad!_" I spat, snapping phone close with harsh clack and shoving it back into pocket.

"Ivana, what's wrong?" Lin asked, frowning.

"Vice King assholes are trying to be undoing what I just did, trying to be taking brothel back for their _suka_ Tanya."

Lin reached up and pulled out her hair sticks, letting her hair fall down around her shoulders. "I'm comin' with you."

"Lin, you are being in Rollerz blue right now…"

"You _have_ noticed we're the same height pretty much, right?" she shot back, smirking. "Just lemme borrow some of your clothes. Come on, it'll be fun."

I was not having time to be arguing, so I nodded. "Fine. Come on, we need to be hurrying."

#

Nelson backfired as I sped away from church. Grimacing and hoping Lin was not noticing, I shifted gears and screamed past traffic. Saints were needing me, and I would not be letting them down.

"You should lemme take a look at that," Lin offered. "Probably spark plugs or maybe the timin' is off."

I ignored her. She was wearing black halter top and purple track pants, now, hair pulled back into pony tail with mirrored aviators covering her eyes against growing light of day. My SKR-7 Spree was in her lap, and she was checking it over.

"I don't wanna know about that outfit these sunglasses were part of," she said absent-mindedly, pushing magazine into SMG. "Well… just not wearin' it for me. I'm not really into all that freaky shit."

I felt my cheeks coloring. I'd kept something from my past, was silly thing to be keeping, but my time spent in Amsterdam was being fonder memory than where I came from. Lin had found old costume in box of clothes, but said nothing about it until now.

As we neared Prawn Court, I could be hearing gunfire over racing of Nelson's engine, and soon were seeing Saints and VKs facing off on street corners. I cut wheel, sliding to stop and shoving door open.

"Saints, be making them your bitches!" I shouted, jacking slide on VICE 9 and firing quickly into nearest King. He crumpled into bloody heap and fell to ground.

"Nice shootin' Ivana," Lin purred, spraying bullets at yellow Compton two VKs were hiding behind. Flames erupted from under hood, and they scattered to winds, diving for cover. I shot one in back, and Lin took out other one. Their car exploded, shards of twisted metal and glass flying in every direction.

"Teamwork at it's finest," she added, swapping to fresh magazine and looking for targets. "I think we're done here."

I grinned. But there were gunshots further east, and so we made our way through back alleys, getting closer to action. Lin peered around corner of building, ducking back quickly.

"Five guys have some of our boys pinned down," she said lowly. "But we got the element of surprise, should be no sweat. I'll spray 'em down, you pick off stragglers, got it?"

Nodding, I got ready. Part of me bristled at being ordered about, but she was Lieutenant and I was… I was not knowing, actually, but I _was_ knowing she was in charge, so fuck it.

Lin snapped out from cover, stalking forward and Spree rattling as it spat lead at assholes in yellow. I crouched and shuffled out into open, firing several times as one Vice King finally started turning to be facing us. Two 9mm rounds punched into his collar bone, third one hitting him in throat, blood washing down his chest as he fell to his knees. He was still gurgling after falling over onto side.

Caught between two sides, they fell quickly. I changed out empty magazine for full one, racking slide. I was ready to be going again.

"Looks like we won," Lin commented coolly, looking around and resting SKR-7 on shoulder.

More gunshots sounded from north. "Not yet," I said, grinning. We started jogging in the direction of gunfire, soon coming across Saints and Kings exchanging fire across street. I hit one in back three times before others were noticing, and Lin's withering barrage of fire was taking them out, bodies falling bloodied and full of holes to concrete.

It was being very silent, then.

"Now we are being done," I quipped, smirking at her.

"Yeah, yeah," she shot back. "Get me back to the church so I can change."

My phone rang again. I sighed, how was Johnny knowing I was being done already? We started walking back to car as I answered.

"_Da_…"

'_I hope you're not cashed, we got more work to do,'_ his voice said. For fucking's sake, I was never going to be getting sleep. _'Troy just got a tip that Tanya's settin' up shop in the old Sunnyvale police station. I talked to Julius, and he gave me the okay to go in with a crew. Now, I'm headin' back to the church to get strapped; head over when you're ready. But don't wait too long, we got some _murderin'_ to do."_

Johnny hung up, and I groaned. Who was needing sleep anyway?

"What is it?" Lin asked.

"Tanya is setting up shop in old police station, and Johnny is going in with crew to be cleaning her out. Naturally he is wanting me to be helping him."

"You've got me all day if you need me," Lin purred, though her tone was hinting strongly at _other_ things.

I felt faint color, heat, creeping up my cheeks, and chuckled. "I am not needing you, but wanting you, oh _da_."

Lin smirked. "Then let's get goin' honey."

#

Lin and I walked into back room that was serving as Johnny's office, and his table was being covered in all sorts of weapons.

"Good thing you're here," he said, idly wielding bat and taking light swing. "I was about to leave without ya. Now, I don' think I'm feelin' the bat today… who's your friend, she single?"

"Like a kid in a candy store," Lin said, chuckling low before glancing to me. "No, I guess I'm not."

"Lin?" Johnny asked loudly, finally realizing who she was. "Decent disguise, but what the fuck you doin' here?"

"Just a little bonding with my girl," she replied, looking over weapons on table and taking several SKR-7 magazines from it. "You gotta problem with it?"

Johnny shrugged. "Ain't my gang to run, it'll be just like old times," he said, turning back to table. "This is always the hardest part for me, ya know?" he added, picking up large chrome GDHC. "Balancin' stoppin' power with personal enjoyment."

Johnny racked slide, tucking pistol in waistband at small of his back. He grabbed switchblade next, snapping it open once before closing it and putting it into pocket.

I laughed lightly, shaking my head as I grabbed couple extra VICE 9 magazines and then hefted big, black Tombstone. "Kid in candy store indeed."

"Oooooh _yeah_," Johnny drawled, gaze lingering on another Tombstone. "I'm feelin' this." He picked it up almost lovingly, caressing pump tenderly.

Lin rolled her eyes, eyeing our twin weapons. "You two are somethin' else."

Johnny and I glanced at each other, and I grinned.

"I can't help Ivana's got fine taste in weaponry," he quipped, pumping round into chamber. "It ain't gonna be easy clearin' all those VKs outta the station, so I told my crew to meet us there. Let's ride."

#

"So my car's a two seater," Johnny said as we walked out to parking lot. "Wasn't expectin' a third wheel."

Lin frowned, but I spoke up before she could be saying anything angry. "We can be taking my car."

Johnny shrugged. "Whatever. Shotgun!"

"I get the front seat, girlfriend rules, remember Johnny?" Lin said, smirking. "Or did you forget? You made it up, ya know."

Johnny chuckled, climbing into back seat and cradling shotgun to his chest. Lin and I got into front and I hoped Nelson would be starting as I turned key.

Car struggled for few seconds, but it came to life and I revved once or twice before pulling out into traffic. I made right turn at end of street, changing station to 92.2 The Kronic. Aisha's _Bounce Like My Checks_ was in middle of chorus.

"Tanya lucked out the last time you took out her brothel," Johnny growled, sounding angry. "This time the bitch is gonna get what's comin' to her."

"We will be bringing her down, Johnny," I told him darkly. I was not big fan of prostitution, especially Tanya's style which was being more like sexual slavery. If woman was having choice, fine, is being her choice and I am in no position to be throwing stones about such choices. "Sexual slavery that she is calling prostitution sickens me like nothing else."

I felt Lin put hand on my leg, and when I glanced over her usually hard eyes were softened somewhat. She offered me faint smile, which I returned, but then I paid attention to road again, swinging around slow moving truck. I was talking to much.

"After we're through with this whore, I wanna find Big Tony," Johnny purred, but then his voice grew louder, more excitable. "You listen to Julius talk about the guy, he makes it seem like he's built like a fuckin' APC!"

Lin chuckled.

Johnny sounded more composed, darker when he was finishing his thought. "Well _I'm_ lookin' forward to takin' him _apart._"

"Until he rips you a new asshole," Lin retorted.

"Fuck you, Lin," Johnny shot back, but his tone was light and in rear view mirror I was he was grinning. "I got a good feelin' about this. I think it'll be a good bondin' experience."

As we entered Prawn Court, I turned off radio, turning down street where I remembered old police station being. Ahead I saw purple cars parked on street and flashes of gunfire. I stopped car behind Saints' Bootlegger convertible.

"There's our boys," Johnny said as we piled out. "Let's drop some Vice Queens!"

I sighted on porch, shooting Vice _Queen_ three times in chest before he fell to ground. There was explosion from nearby, rocking ground and sending shrapnel into air. Saints fired from the street, clearing way to door, and I rushed in with Lin and Johnny close behind. Tanya was running through exit on other side of room as we entered.

Johnny shot one VK from point blank range with Tombstone and just laughed darkly, Lin spraying down range at King behind barrier. A bullet took him in forehead, and he fell back out of sight.

"I love it when they play hard to get," Johnny purred, raising sotgun to shoulder and turning corner. His weapon discharged twice before he called over his shoulder. "Clear!"

Lin and I were right behind him, fanning out and scanning for enemy.

"Somebody pop these chumps!" someone called from other room. Johnny went in first, silencing them with bark from his gauge. When Lin and I followed, he was already moving to next room and did not see Vice King raising SMG at his back.

"Johnny!" I called, raising my VICE 9, but Lin was already sending burst from Spree downrange, and banger in yellow collapsed against wall, trailing streak of blood as he fell, dead.

"I'm always savin' your ass," she said with smirk, bending over and picking up spare magazine from dead asshole. Not like he would be needing it.

Johnny leered at her backside, and I frowned, squeezing off shot into doorframe by his head.

"Jesus Ivana!" he cried.

"Sorry, I thought I was seeing another _mudak_ behind you."

Johnny was not looking convinced, but I shrugged, raising eyebrows at him. Lin looked liked she was trying not to be laughing. We ran down hall, entering what was looking like old court hearing room, walls covered in graffiti. There was doorway on other side, and this time I was taking point, snapping around corner and firing into Vice Queen that was waiting for us. As we neared next doorway, three VKs attacked.

"You ain't gonna make it through all of us!" one of them shouted.

We all opened fire, decorating wall behind them with blood and gore. I rolled my eyes, but it was Lin that was speaking.

"This is almost too fuckin' easy," she purred, dropping magazine and swapping to fresh one.

Next room was having old file cabinets, and lone King made his stand using one for cover. I popped off three shots at him, finally hitting him in face. His jaw shattered, spray of blood splashing wall behind him as he fell.

"Take it to 'em, Ivana!" Lin called.

Another hallway, this one empty, but turning around corner was stairwell, and Tanya stood at top of landing to next set of stairs. "Don't let them get through!" she called, dashing up next flight.

"I ain't droppin' like _that_ sucker!" someone shouted from stairs below, and three VKs rushed up stairs at us.

I shot one three times in chest, Lin sprayed another with bullets, and Johnny's shotgun barked into chest of one nearing top, sending him crashing into other two bodies as they tumbled back down.

"She ain't gettin' away," Lin hissed, leading charge up stairwell. I tucked VICE 9 into waist band and unslung shotgun.

As she turned corner, Vice King on stairs pistol whipped her, and Lin fell back into me, both of us falling into tangled heap. Johnny put himself between us, firing point blank into asshole and knocking him onto ass, dead with pulped and burnt chest.

Lin grinned, kissing me quickly, but with much passion. She pulled back, too soon if you are asking me, and eyes twinkling. "If this is a typical date with you, sign me up for another one."

"If you two are finished…" Johnny quipped as we were getting up. Lin rolled her eyes and picked up my Spree from floor, and three of us made our way to top of stairs and into upper level.

"We're not losing any more ground to the Saints!" I heard Tanya call, but was not seeing her. She must be in room at end of walkway.

Two more Vice Kings tried to stop us, but we made quick work of them, and Johnny took moment to be reloading his shotty. We jogged down hall to last room.

Tanya had run out of room to be running.

We rushed through door, turning corner and there she was, staring out window. Three of us raised our weapons, and yet, she was not seeming worried. Why…?

Pain exploded in back of my skull, vision going white as legs collapsed under me and I went down. I rolled over onto back, grimacing and groaning.

"Ivana!" Lin cried, then turned to large black man holding Tombstone of his own.

"I'd stay right the fuck there, bitch."

"How about you drop the gun, honey," Tanya said. "Both of you."

"If I were you, I'd listen to the lady," man that had to be Anthony 'Big Tony' Green added, cocking shotgun.

Lin clenched her fist, setting her jaw defiantly.

Johnny glanced over his shoulder. "Well of course you would, you bein' her bitch."

"_Watch your fuckin' mouth,_" Tony growled.

Fuck. This had gone bad really fast. Lin, she would not be taking orders, and if they thought she would fight back…

"Hey, no reason to be hostile," Johnny retorted, letting Tombstone flip out of his hand and fall to ground.

And shit.

"You, too, baby," Tony growled, pressing weapon barrel to Lin's face.

Lin narrowed her eyes, and for moment I thought she would try something. Her body language was screaming violence. But she glanced to me, then threw down my Spree, glaring at Vice King enforcer. If was not such bad situation I'd have been breathing sigh of relief. But at least she would not be getting shot in face.

Big Tony found GDHC at small of Johnny's back and tossed it to Tanya.

"You packin' anything else?" she asked, catching pistol almost casually.

"Just some rubbers," Johnny shot back. "I was hopin' I could get some of Williams' sloppy seconds."

Tony hit Johnny with butt of gun, and he fell to ground next to me, but had not cried out. We glanced at each other, and he just smirked. "Guess I hit a nerve…"

Oh, Johnny.

"Do yourself a favor," Green growled. "Stay down and shut the fuck up. You 3rd Street muthafuckas think you so smart, well check this out, w_e ain't impressed!_ Hell, the only reason you got as far as you did was 'cause King _let you_. We led you right to where we wanted you, and now the _police_ gonna finish yo' ass for good, just the way we planned."

Johnny looked up at Tony. "Well that explains how your bitch lost Prawn Court."

"Stupid whore," Lin added, slouching on her hip. She was being oddly cool-headed during all this.

"Are you gonna let them talk about me like that!?" Tanya whined. I glowered at her. If either Lin or Johnny moved, I was ready to act, taking that _suka_ down.

"Don't worry, baby, I got this," Tony assured her. He cracked butt of his shotgun across Lin's cheek, and she stumbled, but did not fall. Murder was in her eyes as she glared at Tony Green.

"Yeah Tanya, shut the fuck up," Johnny quipped, getting up and facing Tony. "You gonna hit me like that, tough guy?"

"I thought I told you to be quiet," Tony growled.

"I got shitty hearin'," Johnny retorted.

Tony shot him, jacking another ground into chamber, and Johnny cried out in agony, collapsing to ground and cradling injured, bloody knee.

"Now you got a shitty leg!" Tony barked.

Lin tensed, suddenly ready to attack him, but Green aimed his Tombstone at her. "_Do_ somethin' bitch. _Please…_"

Lin bought Johnny distraction he was needing, though. He suddenly was having switch blade in hand, blade flashing out as he stabbed Tony in foot and enforcer screamed in pain. "So do you!"

Johnny managed to tackle him to ground, and men started to scuffle. Go now!" Johnny shouted hoarsely.

Lin helped me to feet, and we rushed past Tanya. I knocked her to ground as we passed, then leapt through air, twisting and smashing through window shoulder first. Lin and I landed on dumpster, clambering down and running through alley as someone fired heavy caliber pistol at us, bullets smashing concrete as we ran. But we were not hit, and made it out to street. I felt like shit leaving Johnny, but he bought us escape with his sacrifice.

We would be coming back for him.

#

My phone rang as we hit street. My Nelson was fucking nowhere to be seen, of course, probably stolen by some asshole. I ran toward abandoned Bootlegger convertible, and Lin slid on her butt over hood and hopped over driver's door onto seat.

As Lin sped down road, tires screeching and engine racing to redline, I answered. "_Da,_ Julius?"

'_Hey, playa. One of Johnny's crew got outta there in time and told me what went down. If the cops _are_ workin' for the Kings, you gotta get off street fast. Hurry up and get back to the church. We'll figure out a way to get Johnny back home.'_

Then he hung up.

"VKs are having cops after us," I said.

"Great," Lin growled. She downshifted and floored it, large v8 engine roaring in response. "And here I am drivin' this pig of a car."

"At least is seeming fast," I offered.

Lin rolled her eyes, shaking her head. She got quiet as she focused, weaving intricate line through traffic. Cop car appeared in distance, sliding sideways to be blocking road, but she slipped past.

I grabbed my Spree from her lap.

"Buy a girl dinner first," Lin purred, dodging around SWAT van blockading road.

I felt color creeping up my cheeks, but racked bolt on Spree and leaned over edge of door, firing into police cruiser about to enter intersection to block us. Driver cop's blood and brains splattered over interior of car, and we raced past.

Then we were slammed into from behind, jostling us and I dropped SKR-7 into floorboard.

"Drive you piece of shit!" Lin snarled, slapping steering wheel. "I told you it was a pig!"

I bent down to be retrieving SMG, and another hit to rear slammed my head into dash. I saw stars, groaning, but managed to finally be snatching up my weapon and I turned to rear, squeezing off burst of bullets. Front tire of car ruptured, and cop swerved into other lane, hitting red Mockingbird and flipping over onto back.

"Good, keep 'em off me!" Lin called, jerking wheel and sliding around ninety degree turn, back end fishtailing before we surged ahead as tires were catching. "Ugh! My _kingdom_ for a Voxel!"

I shook my head, chuckling. Finally we entered Mission Beach, and no more cops were on our tail; Lin had lost them all, and I felt pride for her. I hoped one day to be as skilled behind wheel.

"We're here," she said, pulling up to church. "Mind if I walk you in?"

I bit my lower lip, mind racing with possibilities. I nodded. "_Da_, Lin. I would be liking that very much."

Lin grinned. "Come on, then, let's see what trouble I can get you into."

#

"The fuck were you thinkin' Lin!" Julius all-but-shouted, and I involuntarily winced. So much for alone time.

"Julius, I-…" Lin began, but he cut her off. Troy was looking pleased with himself, though.

Too pleased.

"I thought you would have more a sense of responsibility at your age," he growled. "It's why I tapped you for the Rollerz!"

How old was she? I knew she was being older than me, but not by how much.

"I had time off from them," Lin shot back. "I _chose_ to spend it with my girl."

"And you risked gettin' exposed completely and ruinin' your chances with the Rollerz!"

"The Kings don't talk with the Rollerz," Lin growled back heatedly. She never was shouting, thought. "I thought that was obvious. And I was in a disguise."

"You don't know that," Troy interjected, his tone betraying to me he had been one to rat her out. At that moment, I wanted to be hurting Troy, badly. Ever since Lin and I were hanging out, he was acting jealous.

Shit. It was all making sense, now. Troy was wanting me, and Lin was being in his way. Fuck. I needed to be telling him there was being no chance for him with me, and soon. Before he did something to damage Lin permanently.

"You think they got moles, too?" Lin asked.

"Dunno," Troy replied. "But it was _stupid_ of you to risk yourself like that. We oughta have you demoted."

"You wouldn't dare," Lin retorted, glowering. She took out cigarette, lighting up and exhaling cloud of smoke.

"I'm considerin' it after such a lapse of judgement," Julius was admitting. "But I ain't gonna do it. You're in too deep and we ain't got time to replace you."

Lin seemed relieved. Rebellious, but relieved

"But you do anything like this again," Julius told her, narrowing his eyes. "And I'll strip you of rank and pull you out, you feel me?"

Lin nodded, but was looking defiant. "Yeah, I feel you, Julius."

"Good."

Lin's phone rang, and she looked to Julius, who nodded. She glanced at me, face apologetic, but took call.

Troy looked angry, and I sighed. So much for fun alone time, _da_? I stumbled suddenly, wave of exhaustion overwhelming me. When had I last been having sleep?

"You ok, playa?" Julius asked.

I nodded, but ground was looking so inviting. I blinked, realizing some unknown amount of time had passed.

"Ivana?" Troy asked, concerned. "Julius, she needs rest."

I shook my head. Johnny was needing me, fuck sleep. "I am being fine."

"You don't look fine," Julius told me. "But if you think you can handle it…"

I nodded quickly. "I can be handling anything."

"Okay then," Julius said, shrugging. "Dex is on his way with information on where Johnny's bein' held. Catch a quick nap if you want until then. When he gets here, we're discussin' how to get him back."

I nodded faintly, slumping onto pew. I looked up as Lin was leaving church. Fuck. I closed my eyes, willing sleep to be taking me finally. Surely someone would be waking me up when Dex was arriving.


End file.
